Je ne voulais pas de ShadowMist
by Chan156
Summary: Traduction. Duo veux jouer, mais le jeu va aller beaucoup plus loin qu'il ne le pensait...
1. La découverte d'un secret

**Genre** : Traduction d'une fic de **ShadowMist " I didn't want to " **. Un gros gros merci à elle d'avoir accepté que je publie cette fic, malgré le retard de sa réponse ...lol. J'suis contente, j'adore cette fic.

**Notes** : Le rating est G pour l'instant mais montera aux chapitres suivants... ( faites gaffe à la bouffée de chaleur au 3ème ...lol ). Cinq chap en tout. Un peu d'angst, beaucoup de sap à la fin.

**Disclaimer:** GW ne m'appartient pas, tant mieux, je veux juste jouer avec les bishonens :) . L'histoire originale appartient à ShadowMist, je n'ai fait que traduire.

**Couple** : Il y a du 1 et du 2 mais pour le moment pas grand chose.

**Résumé** : Duo n'est pas intéressé par Heero, mais il découvre un jour qu'Heero semble intéressé par lui. Il décide de voir jusqu'où il peut allumer Heero avant que celui-ci ne craque, avec un résultat assez fâcheux. Duo apprend de la plus dure des manières à ne pas jouer avec les sentiments des autres.

**_" Je ne voulais pas " de ShadowMist _**

_**Chapitre 1 : Découverte d'un secret **_

" Allez viens, s'il te plaît. S'il te plaît " geind Duo pour ce qui était la centième fois en l'espace de quelques minutes.

"Omae wo ko-"

"-rosu. Ouais, ouais. Je sais. Qu'est ce que ça veut _dire_ de toute façon ? "

Heero jeta un regard encore plus furieux, son doigt se repliant comme s'il souhaitait avoir son arme sorti et pointé vers lui.

" Très bien.Reste comme ça. Comme si je m'en souciais. Tout ce que tu avais à dire c'était non ." Duo se sortit du lit où il était assis et se glissa hors de la chambre, claquant la porte derrière lui pour faire bonne mesure . Il marcha jusqu'au vieux canapé gris et se jeta dedans, faisant grogner dans une plainte de protestation la pauvre chose.

/ Mec, quel est son problème ? Tout ce que je voulais c'était qu'il joue avec moi . Il n'a pas besoin d'être si minable avec moi tout le temps . Qu'est ce qui ne va pas avec lui.... qu'est ce qui ne va pas avec moi, pourquoi je continue d'essayer ? Shhh, quelle paire on fait ./

Avec un soupir, Duo tourna la tête pour regarder autour . Leur dernière planque avait six petites pièces si on comptait la salle de bains. Les meubles étaient minimaux et sur le point de rendre l'âme. Il y avait un lit, un bureau , une chaise, un chevet et une armoire dans chacune des deux chambres . Il y avait un four et un réfrégirateur qui ne marchait pas dans la cuisine, avec une longue table qui servait de surface pour couper/préparer et une autre longue table avec six chaises dans l'endroit désigné comme salle à manger. Il y avait un long canapé dans le living room, plus un fauteuil, une table avec une vieille télévision et une petite table près de l'entrée qui composaient l'entière fourniture de leur présente maison de refuge. Pas seulement les fournitures, mais la maison elle même était vieille , comme si oubliés depuis longtemps par les propriétaires. Mais ce qui faisait de cette place une merveilleuse cachette et par conséquent leur dernière planque, c'était sa location : en haut des montagnes, leur plus proche voisins était à plus de 19 miles et les montagnes ainsi que les hauts arbres offraient une formidable couverture où cacher leurs Gundams.

Duo soupira d'ennui. Ils étaient les seuls présents, lui et Heero. Quatre et Trowa avaient été en mission ces 4 derniers jours mais ils devaient rentrer aux alentours de midi. Wufei devait rentrer cette nuit.

" Oh mince, où allons-nous mettre le Wu-man ? Quatre et Trowa partagent une chambre et moi et Monsieur Congénitalité sommes déjà dans l'autre alors Wufei va être coincé dans le canapé " Duo bougea dans la chose entassée et grimaça . " Le pauvre Wu-bear va passer une sacré mauvaise nuit en essayant de dormir sur cette chose . Bien, au moins il aura la télé. Bien qu'on ne capte pas beaucoup de chaines à cette hauteur." Duo lança un regard vers la télévision . Avant d'aller essayer d'amadouer Heero de le rejoindre, il avait installé la vieille playstation et brancher les deux manettes avec l'espoir qu'Heero allait le rejoindre . Le logo pivotait lentement sur l'écran de la télé comme s'il essayait de le tenter de jouer .

/ Ah.Shimata, je ne veux plus jouer. Ce n'est pas drôle avec seulement une personne. J'ai besoin de prendre un bain de toute façon. Peut être que quand Quatre et Trowa rentreront ils voudront jouer. Ou peut être même Wu-man, même si c'est peu probable./

Duo se leva. Il éteignit la télévision et la console mais la laissa installée.

/ On ne sait jamais. Il changera peut-être d'avis. De plus je n'ai pas envie de l'enlever. Si ça le dérange, il peut le faire lui même ./

" Yo, Heero, si tu veux aller dans la salle de bains, tu ferais mieux d'y aller maintenant," dit Duo alors qu'il entrait dans la chambre qu'ils partageaient et qu'il commençait à chercher des affaires propres. " Parce que je vais prendre un bain."

Heero s'arrêta de pianoter sur son clavier. " Tes cheveux ? " demanda t-il sans se retourner.

Duo grimaça, n'ayant aucun mal à interpréter la façon de parler d'Heero depuis le temps.

" Ouais, je vais laver mes cheveux. Alors, tu y vas ? "

Heero secoua la tête et repris son pianotage. Duo haussa les épaules et, attrapant un boxer propre, sortit de la pièce.

" C'est la fin du monde telle que nous le connaissions. C'est la fin du monde tel que nous le connaissions. C'est la fin du monde tel que nous le connaission et je me sens bien ." Duo chantait fort en rythme avec la radio, le corps se balançant, alors qu'il brossait ses cheveux devant le mirroir , portant seulement son boxer.La chanson se finit et une nouvelle commença . Duo rit de plaisir alors qu'il reconnaissait l'ouverture de la nouvelle chanson .

" Oh, yeah . Wild thing, je pense que j'taime. Mais je veux en être sûr ." Duo grimaça alors qu'il augmentait le volume quand quelque chose dans le reflet du mirroir l'arrêta , attirant son attention.

Quand il était revenu de sa douche, Heero était encore à son laptop tapotant et l'ignorant complètement. Duo avait sorti sa brosse , allumer la radio et l'avait complètement oublier alors qu'il commençait la tâche longue et hardue qu'était de dénouer tous les noeuds de ses cheveux. A un certain point, toutefois, sans qu'il le note, Heero avait arrêté de taper et était maintenant simplement assis à son bureau, le corps à demi tourné dans la chaise et son visage tourné vers Duo.

Duo fronça des sourcils. / Qu'est ce qu'il regarde ? Je ne pensais pas que quelque chose d'autre qu'une attaque d'OZ pouvait le distraire de ce maudit laptop / . Duo, curieux, suivit son regard pour voir ce qui le retenait tellement absorbé puis il cilla . / Est ce qu'il...il ne peut pas.../ Duo suivit les yeux d'Heero encore une fois, cette fois plus attentivement mais il finit toujours à la même place.

/Il est ! Il est en train de fixer mon derrière ! / Décidant qu'il avait besoin de vérifier sa théorie Duo se tortilla sur la musique et, pour sûr, les yeux d'Heero restaient glués aux mouvements de ses hanches, ses yeux bleu prussian s'assombrissant.

Duo était choqué et il devait se retenir de rire . / Waow. Qui l'aurait cru. Monsieur Je-sais-seulement-que-tu-existes-parce-ce-que-tu-m'ennuies avait un faible pour son corps . Et qui pouvait l'en blâmer ? Regardez quel beau morceau je suis et tout . Je veux dire, regardez juste mes cheveux resplandissants, mes beaux yeux et ma peau parfaite / . Duo grimaça alors qu'il regardait ses jambes où les blessures qu'il avait reçu lors de sa dernière mission commençaient tout juste à prendre une couleur intéressante jaune-vert. / Avec ma silhouette élégante et mon charme je dois problement rendre le pauvre type fou./

/Ooh, Je peux m'amuser avec ça . Mais attendez, la petite parcelle de bon sens qu'il possédait le mit en garde, _c'est_ de Monsieur Perfect Soldier toutes-distractions-doivent-être-éliminées-Yui dont nous parlons là . Nah, il ne me blesserait pas _vraiment._Pas vrai ? De plus, maintenant que j'y pense, il est assez mignon. Ces incroyables intenses yeux bleu, cette masse sauvage de cheveux et ce physique aussi dur que la pierre. Oh, yeah, ça va être AMUSANT!!! /.

TBC

Note : Le jeu commence ...

La fic est finie d'être traduite alors les uptades seront assez régulières :)

Voilou en espérant que ça vous ait donné envie de lire la suite .


	2. Fun and games

**Genre **: Traduction de " I didn't want to " de ShadowMist.

**Disclaimer :** GW pas à moi. Histoire à ShadowMist. Traduction à moi :)

**Warning **: PG pour un lime tout en douceur.

**Notes** : Huhuh, le jeu commence avec un Duo très tâquin ( pour ne pas dire allumeur ) .lol

Merci pour les reviews. La suite vers vendredi .

FFnet a le don de supprimer certains caractères, alors si cela reste le /.../ marque un changement de lieu/temps.

_**"Je ne voulais pas"**_

_**Chapitre 2 : Fun and games .**_

"Mmm.Ooooooh. Oh oui.MMMMmmmmm."

"Duo, que diable es-tu en train de faire ? "

"Hmm ? " Duo cilla innocemment vers un Heero rougissant . " Rien ."

"Rien ? " Heero le regarda incrédule de là où il était assis à son bureau visiblement _pas en train _de tapoter ou de lire les nombreuses pages d'information qu'il avait imprimé en préparation de leur prochaine mission. " Mais ça fait dix minutes que tu ...._gémis_."

"Oh" Duo souria brillamment comme s'il venait juste de réaliser ce qu'Heero voulait dire. " Je suis en train de manger un cône de glace. C'est telleeement bon ." Avec ça il sortit sa langue et, en s'assurant qu'Heero regardait, il enroula lentemant sa langue sur un côté du cône, puis sur l'autre et il avala la substance épaisse et crémeuse.

" Mmm. Tu veux lécher, Heero ? "

"N-non."Glapit Heero le visage trop rouge alors qu'il bougeait inconfortablement sur sa chaise . " Juste...tais-toi."

Heero tourna le dos et recommença à pianoter sur son clavier.

Duo grimaça et lentement se leva et avança calmement pour venir se tenir derrière la chaise d'Heero. " Ok. Mais c'est vraiment bon. Tu es sûr que tu n'en veux pas un peu ? "

"Pour la dernière fois Duo, j'ai dit que je- " Heero tourna sur sa chaise pour lui crier dessus et accidentellement il fit tomber le cône des mains de Duo.

"Ow!"

" Shimata." cria Heero alors que le cône s'écrasait sur sa poitrine puis glissait lentement pour attérir entre ses cuisses. " Duo!"

" Gomen nasai, Heero. Attends, laisse-moi te nettoyer tout ça ." Avant qu'Heero ne puisse réagir , Duo s'avança. Il posa sa main sur les cuisses d'Heero, enlevant la glace, ses longs doigts effleurant " accidentellement" l'entrejambe d'Heero et glissant plus bas sur ses cuisses chaudes et fermes . Heero se raidit, un petit hoquet lui échappa .

"D-duo". Soudain Heero le repoussa violemment, ses mains fortes lui faisant mal . " Bakayaro, hanase . Je vais le faire moi-même."

Heero était debout et hors de la chambre avant que Duo n'ait le temps de ciller. Regardant la porte à travers laquelle Heero avait disparu, Duo commença lentement à sourire. Heero l'avait repoussé vite, mais pas assez vite pour que Duo ne le sente pas réagir sous son toucher. Si Heero s'était éloigné aussi vite c'est parce qu'il avait commencé à durcir .

Soudain Duo se mit à rire. Il rit si fort qu'il tomba sur le sol, en se tenant l'estomac, des larmes de joie lui coulant sur les joues . /Heero, Heero. Oh mon pote. /

"Humm". Duo se blottit encore plus contre la chaleur qui l'entourait. Quand il sentit la chaleur lui répondre en le rapprochant d'elle il fronça des sourcils et ouvrit ses yeux lascivement. Ce qu'ils virent les firent s'agrandir en alerte.

La dernière chose dont il se rappelait c'était d'être allé au lit seul, Heero n'étant pas revenu après l'accident de la glace. Duo avait haussé des épaules avec philosophie et s'était mis dans le lit qu'il partageaient ses derniers jours et il s'était endormi, se disant qu'Heero reviendrait quand il serait prêt et pas avant . Et maintenant, Heero était là, dormant en paix dans le lit avec lui, leurs corps blottis l'un contre l'autre comme de vieux amants.

/ Comment diable cela a pu se passer ? / Duo cilla encore une fois, et il regarda le visage d'Heero et il commença a sourire lentement.

Heero endormi était un homme très différent du Heero éveillé . Eveillé, Heero semblait toujours avoir une mine sombre et renfrognée sur son visage, ses lèvres se pressaient en une ligne fine de colère ou de désapprobation, avec des yeux sombres et distants de concentration . Endormi, tout en Heero semblait .... s'adoucir, c'était le seul mot qui lui venait à l'esprit. Les yeux intenses et perçants étaient cachés derrière ses paupières, les lignes de son visages étaient adoucies, les douces lèvres semblaient plus pleines et sensuelles, à demi entre-ouvertes pour permettre à sa respiration de s'échapper en petites bouffées d'air . Le corps d'habitude si tendu et prêt à l'action, reposait maintenant relaxé, plongé dans le lit entre leurs poids combinés, ses bras solides formant un cercle relâché autour de la taille de Duo.

/Wow. Qui aurait cru qu'Heero pour être autre chose que tendu ? Maintenant il semble juste si ...innocent. Il ressemble à un enfant. / Duo examina de haut en bas l'homme endormi. / Un enfant très beau et très sexy./

Son sourire devenant tout d'un coup malicieux, Duo leva sa main gauche de là où elle reposait contre l'estomac d'Heero pour la remonter sur sa poitrine . Gentiment il le caressa à travers sa chemise, aimant la sensation des muscles durs sous sa main .

Heero remua légèrement, faisant s'arrêter Duo. Quand il fut sûr qu'Heero était retourné dans un sommeil profond, il reprit ses caresses, les doigts baladeurs faisant vite leur chemin sous la chemise pour atteindre la chaire nue. La peau douce était légèrement froide mais sous son doux toucher il commença bientôt à se réchauffer.

Duo suivit le contour des côtes d'Heero, ses doigts traçant les durs lignes de sa cage thoracique .

/ Note à moi-même : Dois faire manger plus Heero ./

Les doigts explorateurs effleurèrent accidentellement un mamelon sensible . Heero lâcha un petit soupir dans son sommeil. Duo se glaça mais Heero ne donna pas plus de signes de réveil.Le sourire de Duo s'agrandit.

"Tu as aimé ça , pas vrai ? " Duo le refit encore, délibérement cette fois.Heero fronça des sourcils dans son sommeil et bougea dans le lit. Ses bras se ressérèrent autour de Duo et il pressa son visage contre les cheveux de Duo.

/ Hey, fais attention aux cheveux, mon pote./ pensa Duo, mais il ne s'éloigna pas .En fait c'était assez agréable d'avoir le visage d'Heero enfoui dans ses cheveux, sa respiration douce soulevant faiblement ses mèches et ses bras forts un poids chaud autour de lui . / Hmm, c'est agréable. Qui aurait cru que Monsieur je-n'ai-besoin-de-personne était un formidable câlineur ? /

Duo sourit paresseussement alors que la chaleur du corps d'Heero et le son de sa respiration l'entrainait à nouveau vers le sommeil . Sans y réfléchir il caressait le mamelon à présent érigé , son pouce caressant doucement cette surface. Heero eut un faible grognement et une main se leva et captura celle de Duo.

"Duo."

/ Uh, oh. . C'est fou-tu./ Duo se déroba, attendant qu'Heero le repousse à n'importe quel moment. Quand rien ne se passa, il osa lentement relever la tête. Les yeux d'Heero étaient clos, sa respiration toujours profonde et régulière.

/ Oh mec, est-il encore endormi ? /Secouant la tête il décida de continuer son jeu , mais quand il essaya de retirer sa main , elle resta fermement coincée contre la poitrine d'Heero, sous sa main .

/ Endormi ou pas il a une bonne poignée.Et quoi maintenant ? / Duo tira encore une fois mais la main d'Heero ne fit que renforcer sa prise . /Huh, eh bien, fuck./

Duo posa son menton contre la poitrine d'Heero et examina sa situation.Son bras droit était coincé sous son corps et celui d'Heero et il ne pouvait le libérer sans réveiller le Perfect Soldier, et sa main gauche était...pris au piège, coincé possessivement contre la poitrine d'Heero. Duo grimaça d'amusement, puis il fronça les sourcils pensivemet, la grimace devint malicieuse alors qu'une idée lui venait à l'esprit.

/ Et qui a dit que les mains étaient les seules choses qu'on pouvait utiliser pour taquiner ? /

Duo glissa sa jambe gauche par dessus les cuisses d'Heero et commença à la bouger de haut en bas, le caressant doucement avec . Il laissa ses orteils taquiner la chaire nue des mollets d'Heero.Heero eut un petit frisson en réponse et il serra encore plus sa prise sur la main de Duo. Duo sourit et posa sa bouche sur le vetêment sous sa joue. Alors que ses lèvres inquisitrices trouvaient ce qu'elles avaient cherché le dos d'Heero s'arqua et il haleta le nom de Duo.

Duo referma ses dents sur le petit morceau de chaire sensible et Heero gémit. Duo sourit et commença une légère succion à travers le vetêment qui le gardait éloigné de son but. Heero commença à se tordre sérieusement, son corps endormi hésitant entre s'éloigner ou s'approcher encore plus. Duo pressa avec prudence son genoux contre l'entrejambe d'Heero. Heero grogna doucement et profondément et soudain Duo se retrouva avec la tête relevée par une forte prise dans ses cheveux et puis ses lèvres furent volées dans un profond baiser.Ses lèvres surprises furent ouvertes par une langue inquisitrice et il fut embrassé comme jamais il ne l'avait été dans sa vie. Duo grogna en réponse . / Par Shinigami, si c'est comment il embrasse quand il est endormi qu'est ce que doit être un de ces baisers quand il est éveillé ? /

Juste aussi soudainement qu'il avait été forcé dans ce baiser Duo se retrouva être violemment repoussé. / Hey, qu'est ce qui se passe ? J'aimais ça ./ Duo cilla , ses yeux emplis de désir et il essaya de faire le point.

"Duo? Que?"

/ Oh, oh. Il est éveillé. Joue l'innocent. Il est seulement à demi-éveillé, il l'avalera peut-être ./

"Hey, qu'est ce qui se passe ? J'étais là, dormant tranquillement, m'occupant de mes affaires , quand soudain tu me réveilles. J'étais en train de ronfler ou quoi ? "

Heero cilla, puis cilla encore . " Ah...hai. Tu...ronflais."

Le visage déjà rouge d'Heero s'embrasa encore plus.

Duo devait se retenir de rire tout haut.

/ Oooh, pauvre spandex boy. Ton cerveau d'habitude si incisif manque de sang ? Tu penses peut-être que tu étais seulement en train de faire un rêve érotique plus intense que h'abitude, t'affectant plus particulièrement ? Depuis combien de temps au juste as-tu ce faible pour moi ? /

" Eh bien, tu n'avais pas besoin d'être si rude pour ça ." Duo tourna le dos au pilote de Wing complètement rouge et se ré-installa pour dormir. Après une très longue minute il sentit le lit bouger alors qu'Heero se recouchait à nouveau aussi.

Il y eut un silence pendant plusieurs minutes puis le lit craqua légèrement alors qu'Heero se retournait pour se coucher sur son côté gauche. Quelques secondes plus tard le lit craqua à nouveau encore une fois alors qu'Heero se retounait maintenant sur sa droite, puis encore une fois sur le dos.

" Quelque chose ne va pas , Heero ? " Il ne pouvait s'empêcher de taquiner.

"Non. Retourne te coucher maintenant."

Duo sourit au grognement furieux et prétendit s'endormir. Pendant plusieurs longues minutes il y eut un silence absolu alors qu'Heero ne se tournait ni ne bougeait délibérément. Le silence grandit et s'étira, plusieurs minutes passèrent avant que Duo n'entende finalement un faible juron et puis Heero rejetta les couvertures et sortit du lit.

"Oi, Heero, où vas-tu ? " demanda Duo rendant sa voix rauque d'un sommeil feint. Heero se glaça, puis continua à sortir de la pièce en lançant un colérique " Salle de bain."

Duo réussit à se retenir jusqu'à ce qu'il entende la porte de la salle de bains se refermer dans le bas du couloir, puis il ne résista plus. Il enfouit son visage dans le lit et jetta son oreiller par dessus sa tête pour étouffer le son de son lourd pouffement de rire.

/ H-Heero est humain après tout/

Il lui fallu plusieurs longues minutes avant qu'il ne reprenne contrôle de lui même. Quand il le fit finalement, il avait un diabolique point de côté dû à tous ces rires et il broncha sous la douleur alors qu'un autre ricanement lui échappait.

/ Oh, mes amis, si Heero ne découvre pas la vérité et qu'il ne me tue pas pour ça , tout ces rires le feront sûrement./ Ce fut sa dernière pensée avant que le sommeil s'empare de son esprit.


	3. Le paradis ou le moment de payer

**Genre **: Traduction de " I didn't want to " de ShadowMist

**Disclaimer **: GW pas à moi

**Note : **Alors le rating pour ce chapitre est un gros **R** pour cause de lemon très graphique.Passez votre chemin si cela vous dérange. J'ai souffert pour traduire ce lemon et le résultat donne des phrases un peu bancales par moment. Mais l'esprit du texte a été conservé et hum ça fait toujours autant d'effet qu'en anglais ( clin d'oeil à mimi ) . Voilou, vous voila prévenus, la hausse de température dans la pièce est normale :)

**_"Je ne voulais pas "_**

**_Chapitre 3 : Le Paradis ( ou le moment de payer)_**

Pendant les jours suivants Duo ne laissa pas passer la moindre occasion de taquiner Heero. Il s'asseyait toujours ou se tenait près de lui où qu'ils soient et _accidentellement _il l'effleurait. A chaque fois qu'ils marchaient quelque part il allait constamment _trébucher _et finissait par presser son corps contre celui du pilote de Wing. Et, si Heero le trouvait bruyant ou distrayant avant, ce n'était rien comparé au volume de ses gémissements de plaisr maintenant quand il mangeait ses plats favoris . Dans la chambre qu'il partageait Duo paradait nu ou presque, tout ce qu'il pouvait faire sans révéler son jeu.Il sortit même de la douche ne portant rien en dehors de son boxer et ses cheveux mouillés relâchés et trouvant une excuse pour s'enrouler autour d'Heero.

Et ce fut cette dernière chose qui se trouva être la goutte d'eau qui déborda le vase.

Duo cria alors qu'il heurtait le mur. Désorienté et déséquilibré il se rattrapa aux mains qui tenaient sa gorge pour tenir debout. Ouvrant ses yeux , il batailla pour apercevoir clairement son attaqueur, puis il souhaita ne pas avoir fait ça . De fines narines frémissant à chaque respiration, les iris nettement eclipsées par des pupilles dilatés, une veine au dessus d'un oeil pulsant et des mains entrainées pour tuer enroulées autour de sa gorge. Heero était, pour le dire platement, en colère, très, très en colère.

Duo le regarda en cillant et il ramena ses pieds sous lui. Lentement,alors qu'il regagnait son équilibre, il commença à sourire, ce qui ne fit que rendre Heero encore plus furieux. Mais il ne pouvait s'en empêcher, parce, même si sa tête lui faisait mal après avoir rebondi contre le mur, il savait pertinemment bien que si Heero l'avait vraiment voulu il aurait envoyé valsé Duo _à travers _le mur avant même que Duo s'en rende compte. Au lieu de cela, les mains enroulées autour de sa gorge ( ça devait sembler si menaçant pour quelqu'un qui passerait par là ) avait contrôlé et restreint leur puissance, l'emprisonnant .Les mains, assez fortes pour tordre des barres de fers et maintenant enroulées autour de sa gorge, ne l'empêchaient même pas de respirer.

/ Tu as tellement de contrôle sur toi-même Heero. Je parie que je peux te le faire perdre./

Duo leva lentemant son menton, à la fois dans un signe de défiance et pour montrer à Heero qu'il savait juste à quel point ses mouvement étaient restreints.Il prit sa main droite de là où elle était enroulée autour du poignet d'Heero et lentement il la laissa glisser le long du bras gauche tendu d'Heero, ses doigts effleurant les muscles bien dessinés .

"Pourquoi continues-tu de prétendre, Heero? " Le regard menaçant d'Heero se fit plus profond. Duo sourit aussi sensuellement qu'il savait le faire et bougea son autre main pour suivre une ligne le long du bras droit d'Heero, laissant ses courts ongles griffer la peau hâlée. Un petit, presque imperceptible tremblement parcourut Heero et sa prise sur Duo se ressera. Duo ferma les yeux et frotta légèrement son menton contre les mains autour de son cou.

"Pourquoi continues-tu de prétendre, Heero? Pourquoi, alors que je sais ? " Il plongea ses ongles rudement entre les côtes d'Heero et il fut récompensé par la sensation d'Heero tremblant sous ses mains.

"Tu sais-" Heero rougit au son trop aigu de sa voix et essaya encore une fois. " Tu sais ? "

Duo rouvrit ses yeux et lui sourit. S'il avait été capable de les toucher, il aurait aimer embrasser les mains le retenant, mais elles étaient encore fermement attachées à sa gorge , il se contenta de laisser ses doigts jouer avec l'élastique en soie des shorts d'Heero.

" Oui, Heero. Je sais " Il releva ses mains pour taquiner légèrement l'abdomen d'Heero. Les muscles de l'estomac frémirent en réaction et un petit grognement échappa au contrôle en fer d'Heero alors qu'un doigt tâquineur glissait légèrement plus bas.

"Je _sais._" Il remonta ses ongles vers les hanches d'Heero vers sa taille et plus haut, ses doigts taquinant ses côtes à travers la fine texture de sa chemise.

"Je-" Heero arrêta et déglutit , fort, alors qu'un doigt caressait légèrement, presque accidentellement un mamelon.

"Quoi? " Sa voix vint essouflée. Il essaya à nouveau. " Qu'est ce que tu sais ? "

Le pouce droit de Duo caressa doucement son mamelon à travers la chemise et Duo le sentit se rapprocher sous le léger toucher. Il sourit de triomphe.

" Je sais que toi, Heero, n'est pas aussi parfait que tu ne le penses, pas plus que je ne suis incompétent."

Avant qu'il ne comprenne ce qu'il voulait dire par là Duo lui passa rapidement son pied sous le sien et poussa ses épaules . Ils attérirent durement, la respiration d'Heero complètement coupé par le poid de Duo au dessus de lui.

Duo sourit de triomphe , les yeux dansant de joie alors qu'il regardait en bas le visage de son prisonnier. Heero lui lança un regard furieux. Soudain, Heero pressa et se retourna , jetant Duo hors de lui . Avant que Duo ne puisse réagir les cartes étaient inversées et il se retrouva sur le dos, les mains coincées au dessus de sa tête avec Heero se dressant au dessus de lui, les jambes enjambant (hem dsl pour la redondance ) ses hanches . Duo suffoqua puis il se mit à rire.

" Tais-toi" grogna Heero pressant ses poignets encore plus sèchement. Duo essaya, vraiment il essaya, mais la frustration visible à la fois dans la voix et sur le visage d'Heero le faisait rire encore plus fort. En colère, les derniers bouts de son contrôle évanouis, Heero fondit sur lui et le fit taire.

Duo suffoqua alors qu'Heero l'embrassait soudainement, violemment. Assez violemment pour faire mal et son premier instinct fut d'essayer de le repousser, mais les lèvres agressives se scellaient aux siennes, la langue en colère envahissait sa bouche , les dents féroces tiraient sur sa lèvre inférieure...tout cela signifiait qu'il avait réussi, il avait fait craqué Heero. Heero le Perfect Soldier était finalement en train de faire un geste vers lui.

En gémissant , il ouvrit encore plus sa bouche, et poussa sa propre langue pour qu'elle s'enroule autour de celle chaude et exigeante d'Heero. Heero prit la langue offerte et la suça , fort, pressant son corps contre celui en dessous de lui .Duo gémit alors qu'il se sentait pressé contre le sol ferme par le corps dur d'Heero . Un frisson le parcourut, de peur ou d'excitation il n'était pas vraiment sûr , mais il força lentement son corps à se relaxer, acceptant le poids qui se pressait avec tant de force contre lui, laissant Heero voir par ce simple geste qu'il ne le combattrait pas.

Heero émit un sourd grognement de gorge. Il emprisonna les deux poignets d'une seule main, libérant ainsi l'autre pour qu'elle s'enroule autour des cheveux encore mouillés de Duo. Ses doigts s'enfoncèrent prodondément, s'enroulant dans les mèches mouillés.Les doigts qui caressaient doucement ses cheveux une minute plus tôt se refermèrent soudainement en une prise et en tirant , ils forcèrement Duo à relever la tête, mettant à nu sa gorge. Les lèvres punissantes (?) d'Heero glissèrent le long des joues de Duo, puis elles tracèrent une ligne le long de son menton. Des dents tranchantes mordirent la peau douce et sensible sous le menton avant de descendre plus bas vers la gorge.

Duo gémit alors qu'Heero mordait pour la première fois sa peau puis embrassait la chaire meurtrie avant de faire courir une langue apaisante à cet endroit. La main d'Heero glissa de ses cheveux pour tracer un chemin lent et langoureux jusqu'à sa gorge. Duo s'arqua sous le toucher et gémit alors que ses doigts le caressaient . Une main rugueuse et compétente traça ses clavicules et glissa jusqu'à son sternum , les doigts légers alors qu'ils le touchaient, traçaient un lent dessin sur sa peau.

Soudain le toucher devint vicieux et Duo siffla alors que des doigts pinçaient un mamelon douleureusement .

" Heero, " protesta t-il . La tête d'Heero descendit de sa gorge et puis , une langue chaude et humide vint lapper le mamelon abusé. / Mhmm, c'est bon / Duo soupira d'appréciation et se pressa plus contre la bouche d'Heero. Les doigts d'Heero s'écartèrent et, la paume posé à plat contre sa peau, il commença à descendre lentement le long de sa poitrine. Il faisait de petits cercles sur son estomac, chatouillant presque, ses doigts tracèrent un cercle autour de son nombril. Duo sentit la température de son corps monter par cette stimulation La main allait caresser sa hanche à travers la soie de son boxer puis le long de ses côtes, autour de ses hanches, les doigts pétrissait sa chaire.

/ Heero, tu te trompes de chemin. Touche-moi ici / Il bougea sous Heero, essayant de guider la main baladeuse pour qu'elle le touche là où il le voulait le plus. La main délaissa ce but pour taquiner à la place la chaire douce de ses cuisses . Duo grogna et tira sur ses mains emprisonnées essayant de les libérer mais la prise tenait bon. / Seigneur, même avec une seule main il est plus fort que moi./

Les doigts baladeurs d'Heero glissèrent plus bas et trouvèrent un point sensible derrière son genou gauche. Duo gémit , trésaillant alors qu'Heero caressait conciemment cet endroit encore et encore. Duo essaya de le repousser, le toucher étant de trop, mais Heero pressa son corps contre sa hanche, donnant une poussée ferme contre l'aine de Duo.

"Ooh" Duo ouvrit plus largement ses jambes , accueillant le corps d'Heero encore plus profondément contre le sien. Heero le récompensa d'une autre poussée. Duo trembla et gémit, poussant à son tour, sentant leur deux érections se frotter l'une contre l'autre . Heero poussa contre lui encore une fois, son corps commençant un mouvement contre ses hanches, les vêtement leur fournissant une friction torturante.

"Heero" gémit-il et il usa ses jambes pour emprisonner les hanches d'Heero, le tenant ferme alors qu'il se frottait contre lui . Heero le laissa faire une minute mais il se libéra ensuite. Duo gémit de protestation et pressa encore mais le corps merveilleusement chaud et dur d'Heero n'était plus là . A la place, malgré tout, la main d'Heero était de retour entre ses jambes, ses doigts caressant l'intérieur de ses cuisses . Duo essaya de se presser contre cette main, mais les doigts effleurèrent à peine une fois tout doucement la longueur de son sexe enflammé , puis ils se retirèrent quelques seconde avant de revenir pour répéter la légère caresse.

" Heero ", grogna t-il de frustration. Heero répondit en mordant son cou rudement, déchirant presque la peau . Duo hurla et essaya de s'éloigner mais Heero le restreint facilement et il referma sa bouche au dessus de l'endroit douleureux. Duo repoussa les larmes de douleur alors qu'Heero commençait à sucer la zone rougie.

Duo grogna et la main d'Heero se faufila sous le bord de son boxer et commença un léger taquinage de son scrotum, ses doigts chatouillant ses bourses avant qu'ils ne descendent juste derrière sur la chair sensible. Duo gémit de plaisir et essaya de se presser encore plus contre le toucher mais ça ne fit que presser les dents d'Heero d'une façon menaçante contre sa gorge. Grognant de frustration il resta immobile , laissant la main calleuse d'Heero continuer leur taquinage tortueux. Heero serra son sexe gonflé une fois en récompense et Duo fit tout ce qu'il put pour ne pas se presser contre cette chaude paume . La main le caressa légèrement de haut en bas, les doigts calleux touchant sa chair alors qu'Heero les faisait bouger dans un mouvement paresseux.Duo grogna, se perdant dans une brume de plaisir .Heero le retenait irrévocablement captif et Duo découvrit qu'il n'avais jamais voulu le combattre. Au lieu de ça, il se relaxait dans sa captivité, donnant aux doigts et aux lèvres d'Heero un contrôle complet sur son corps alors qu'il le caressait et le taquinait, le pinçant ou le mordant occasionnellement seulement pour que des lèvres douces ou des doigts caressants viennent effacer la légère douleur. Duo gémit et se tordit sous les mains expertes et le contrôle complet, le plaisir se construisant continuellement alors même qu'il sentait qu'il commençait à se perdre.

"Heero. Heero.Ooh."

Le plaisir tournait autour de lui comme des feux d'artifices dorés derrière ses paupières, une explosion extasique le long de ses veines, une convulsion de ses muscles alors qu'il était taquiné et torturé tour à tour par le plaisir et la douleur. Le toucher doux, léger une seconde puis rugueux la suivante , le piquant. Heero le caressait et le pinçait, ses mains et ses lèvres découvrant et mémorisant les réponses du corps de Duo, sa langue dansant le long de ses points les plus sensibles, ses doigts trouvant et plongeant dans chacune de ses zones érogènes alors qu'ils passaient au dessus. Aaagh, Duo sentait des larmes d'un plaisir trop fort le menacer alors qu'il pouvait sentir son souffle lui échapper, son dos s'arquer, la sueur couler le long de sa peau alors qu'il sentait son plaisir monter, chaque morsure de dent le faisant crier, la tête rejetée en arrière. Presque...presque. Duo sentait son corps se soulever, le plaisir s'unir, chacun de ses muscles se tendre... une douleur, une prise rugueuse entoura la base de son pénis et le poid d'Heero n'était plus là .

Duo se glaça, l'esprit vide alors qu'il n'arrivait pas à comprendre ce qui venait juste d'arriver. / Que diable ?/ Il leva les yeux sur le visage le plus diabolique qu'il n'ait jamais vu . Les cheveux d'Heero glissait à moitié sur son visage, les mèches de devant assombrissant les lignes strictes de son visage.Les yeux d'habitude froids brûlaient maintenant comme une flamme bleu. Une fine couche de sueur rendait la peau hâlée légèrement brillante comme un bronze huilé , mais ce qui coupa le souffle de Duo et fit trembler son corps fut la petite torsion , absolument malicieuse des lèvres d'Heero alors qu'elles se courbaient en un petit sourire, jamais vu.

" Tu n'as quand même pas pensé que je te laisserais t'en sortir aussi facilement, n'est ce pas ? "

Soudainement la main qui retenait prisonnière ses poignets s'en alla, les mains de Duo étaient libres pour la toute première fois depuis que toute cette histoire avait commencé, mais avant qu'il ne puisse profiter de sa nouvelle liberté Heero tira sur son boxer, le laissant complètement nu et vulnérable.Il jeta le boxer au loin sans y faire attention et envoya rapidement ses propres habits le rejoindre.Puis Heero fut de retour, dans un mouvement qui fit rejeter en arrière la tête de Duo et le fit hurler, Heero fondit sur lui et l'avala tout entier. S'il n'y avait eu une nouvelle prise à la base de son sexe, il aurait joui immédiatement , alors qu'il s'effrondrait sur le sol et se tordait, ses mains se convulsant alors que sa tête se secouait de droite à gauche et que ses hanches poussaient. Les mains fortes d'Heero retenaient et contrôlaient ses poussées sauvages alors que sa bouche le suçait, ses dents frôlant sa peau hyper sensible. Duo ouvrit largement sa bouche et cria plusieurs fois à bout de souffle. La langue d'Heero glissa sous le gland et le caressa . Duo pouvait sentir qu'il frappait contre le fond de la gorge d'Heero, les muscles de sa gorge essayant de l'avaler complètement . Il cria encore une fois. Il pouvait sentir son corps chercher désespéremment à atteindre sa libération, mais la prise rugueuse d'Heero sur la base de son sexe l'en empêchait . Duo poussa un petit cri plaintif, désespéré, ses gémissements étant tout ce qu'il pouvait faire pour communiquer son besoin de jouir et de jouir _maintenant._

La bouche d'Heero le travaillait vicieusement.Sa langue le poignardant, ses dents le raclant vivement et les muscles de sa gorge le caressant.

"He-He-Heero.... s'il te plaaaiiiiit " . Au lieu de le libérer Heero retira sa bouche du sexe de Duo et se releva pour réclamer ses lèvres dans un baiser passioné. Duo ouvrit sa bouche immédiatement en un accueil affamé , ses bras se relevant pour s'enrouler autour de son tourmentateur seulement pour les voir se refermer dans l'air vide. Il ouvrit les yeux, surpris et alors toute la chambre pivota et se pencha autour de lui et il se retrouva face à terre, le poids d'Heero contre le dos de ses cuisses l'enjambant. Il essaya immédiatement de se retourner, mais les mains sur ses épaule le força à se coucher, le poid d'Heero se dressant au dessus de lui .

" Heero ? Que-?" Les dents d'Heero se pressèrent contre sa nuque le calmant immédiatement. A son silence les dents furent remplacées par un doux et chaud baiser. Duo gémit d'appréciation et s'arqua sous le toucher. Les mains écartèrent ses cheveux alors que les dents raclaient légèrement sa nuque , le faisant frissonner en réponse.

" Heero." Les mains calleuses et pleines de cicatrices commencèrent à bouger sur lui, les doigts pétrissant son dos alors qu'une langue malicieuse retournait à sa précédente exploration des chacunes de ses zones érogènes . Duo gémit alors qu'il sentait qu'on jouait avec son corps et qu'il était lui-même face à terre, incapable de répondre si ce n'était avec ses gémissements rempli de désir et ses tortillements impuissants.

Il mit ses mains sous lui et essaya de se redresser, mais le poid d'Heero se posa plus fermement le forçant à se recoucher . Il essaya de résister mais Heero était trop fort. Avec un soupir de défaite il replongea sous le poid insistant d'Heero. Satisfait de voir qu'il resterait immobile, Heero se baissa lentemant jusqu'à ce que sa poitrine soit au même niveau que le dos de Duo, ses genoux enjambant les hanches de Duo. Duo gémit alors qu'il sentait la nouvelle position ammener le sexe d'Heero à se nicher entre les fesses de son derrière. Les dents d'Heero aggripèrent sa nuque comme une maman chatte aurait attraper son petit par la peau du cou, et il commença à se onduler contre lui doucement, tout son corps, dur et chaud se frottant contre celui de Duo, Le sexe d'Heero glissant légèrement entre ses fesses, d'une façon tentante et allumeuse.

Duo eut un gémissement frémissant , ses jambes s'ouvrant involontairement, permettant à Heero de plonger plus profondément. Heero eut un sourd grognement de gorge et il se pressa encore plus , son sexe s'enfonçant, se faisant encore plus insistante mais ne cherchant pas l'entrée, pas encore, seulement la lente friction de la peau contre la peau ; seulement pour glisser dans la petite raie entre les fesses de Duo, son pre-cum couvrant la peau chaude. Duo grogna à nouveau, ses jambes s'écartant encore plus et son corps tremblant. Chaque poussée, lourde et contrôllée d'Heero poussait sa propre érection contre le sol ferme sous lui. La friction douleureuse et la douce torture tentante l'ammenait encore plus proche du point de non-retour, la chaude succion affamée sur sa nuque , le corps dur et glissant de sueur qui se frottait contre le sien, nu, une peau embrasée contre une autre peau embrasée, l'épaisse érection qui poussait à l'entrée de son corps, poussant, allumant, plongeant, insistant, mais n'entrant _pas_, ne nichant presque, mimant presque ce qui allait venir, un plaisir catalyseur de l'explosion montante dans ses nerfs qui terminaient chacun de ses muscles qui se tordaient, sa respiration râpeuse, et son anus tremblant sauvagement, avec faim .

" Heero, Heero, Heero."

Les dents d'Heero raclèrentsa nuque, son nez écartant lentement les mèches mouillés de ses cheveux alors que ses mains calleuses caressaient ses côtes. Les lèvres d'Heero descendirent jusqu'au centre de ses épaules, sa langue glissante léchant la sueur qui s'était accumulé là, elles mordirent la peau sensible qui marquait la pointe de ses épaules et encadrait son dos . Duo gémit et poussa ses fesses en arrière pour rencontrer les poussées d'Heero, mais Heero se baissa, son sexe glissant pour rester reposé lourdement contre sa cuisse alors que la bouche d'Heero suçait lentement chacune de ses vertèbres, faisant son lent mais inévitable chemin plus bas, une main retenant maintenant fermement sa hanche gauche alors que sa main droite pétrissait la chair de ses fesses . Une bouche affamée suça le bas de son dos, la succion le faisant se tordre et gémir encore une fois .

"Heero, s'il te plait."

Heero le mordit , fort, au son de sa voix, puis tendrement il lappa la chaire rougie.

"Aaah."

Heero descendit encore plus, ses lèvres embrassant les fermes globes de son derrière, ses dents pressant contre la chair, sa langue goûtant sa peau, puis le toucher d'Heero changea, les mains sur ses hanches le relevèrent, le positionnant à quatre pattes, l'ouvrant pour l'inspection d'Heero.

Duo eut un petit cri plaintif et il se tordit. Les jambes d'Heero le pressait pour le garder coincé. Duo gémit de protestation alors la partie inférieure de son corps était retenue immobile. Qu'est ce qu'Heero était en train de faire ?Il sentit Heero se dresser au dessus de lui lentement, sa tête se dressant proche de son dos. Soudain un léger et doux baiser fut placé à son entrée. Duo cria, surpris et inconsciemment il se serra , essayant de se refermer, sentant son entrée convulser en réponse . Heero l'embrassa encore , cette fois ses lèvres formant un sceau ferme ( ?) contre son entrée alors qu'il commençait une légère succion.

Duo gémit longuement et sourdement , le son venant du plus profond de son corps. La langue d'Heero commença à peindre des dessins humides sur la peau douce qui entourait son entrée , sa langue suivant les plis de la chair avec une pression ferme .Duo gémit, le toucher, presque, presque trop léger, faisant tordre son corp, tremblant d'indécision alors qu'il hésitait entre s'éloigner ou se rapprocher.Mais quand Heero se retira il gémit à la perte , les muscles de son anus se contractat et son sexe coulant copieusement à présent.

Heero revint et soudainement Duo hurla et essaya de s'éloigner alors que, sans prévenir, la chaude et humide langue d'Heero le poignardait . Une nouvelle prise d'Heero sur son sexe fut la seule chose l'empêchant de fuir. La langue le poignarda encore une fois et Duo eut un cri étranglé et poussa en arrière, les jambes s'ouvrant encore plus alors que chacun de nerfs s'éveillait à la vie. La langue le pénétra encore et encore. Duo tremblait en poussant contre cette sensation, essayant de l'ammener plus profondément en lui. Sans qu'il le veuille sa main droite se releva pour caresser son érection douleureuse en rythme avec les poussées de la langue d'Heero, sa main rebondissait contre le poignet qu'Heero avait former autour de son sexe l'empêchant d'atteindre sa libération .

La merveilleuse langue d'Heero se retira et ses dents furent de retour, mordant sa chaire en avertissement, mais il était parti trop loin, il en avait besoin, il avait besoin de jouir _maintenant !_. Il avait mal alors il continua de se branler au dessus de la prise ferme d'Heero. Heero grogna à sa désobéissance et ressera sa prise douleureusement. Duo gémit d'angoisse et finalement arrêta, mais permit à sa main de rester enroulé autour de sa hampe douleureuse en sentant la chair chaude et abusée simplement palpiter.

La main libre d'Heero caressa sa cuisse d'une façon apaisante en récompense et Duo baissa la tête, tout son corps tremblant, la sueur coulant de son corps échauffé, ses mains et ses jambes frissonant , sentant qu'ils allaient s'effronder, à tout moment contre le sol . La main d'Heero vint jusqu'à sa bouche et Duo suça avidemment les doigts, sa langue s'enroulant tout autour de leurs extrémités alors qu'il les mordait en une douce vengeance.

Heero gémit doucement derrière lui et Duo frissonna alors qu'il sentait l'érection trempée d'Heero se frotter légèrement à son entrée, le pré-cum humidifiant la peau si récemment laissé de côté par la langue d'Heero . Duo poussa en arrière, affamé de le sentir plus fermement mais Heero s'était éloigné encore une fois. Duo gémit de frustration à cette perte et les doigts qu'il était en train de sucer en profitèrent pour lui échapper.

"Nooon." Il gémit piteusement et poussa en arrière dans l'air vide ayant besoin de quelque chose, n'importe quoi. Soudain un doigt était à l'intérieur de lui et Duo cria, surpris, et il essaya de se retirer. Mais Heero gardait une prise ferme sur lui et il commença à faire bouger le doigt tout autour.Le doigt caressa doucement les murs du passage, chatouillant légèrement l'entrée étroite et échauffée. Duo gémit et finalement ses bras tremblants l'abandonnèrent. Il les croisa et en fit un coussin où reposer sa tête, mais son derrière restait en l'air à la merci d'Heero. Le doigt entrait et sortait en lui, touchant et chatouillant et Duo gémit encore, poussant contre ce doigt, frottant son visage en sueur contre ses bras.

" Heero. Onegai.Onegai." demanda -til. Le doigt se retira de son corps et Heero était complètement parti. Duo releva la tête et regarda en arrière craignant qu'Heero veuille le punir en arrêtant complètement. Mais non, Heero s'était seulement retirer pour enduire ses doigts d'une crème pour les mains qu'il avait prise sur le bureau.

Après avoir enduit ses doigts, Heero le regarda en face . Ses yeux vérouillés avec les siens, il força lentement deux doigts en lui. Duo gémit et sentit ses yeux se refermer. Il se força à les garder ouvert et vit qu'Heero le regardait toujours intensément alors qu'il retirait lentement, tout lentement ses doigts hors de lui, puis , quand seules les extrémités étaient encore à l'intérieur il les repoussa en avant. Duo grogna et sentit ses yeux essayer de se refermer, mais il pouvait sentir le regard d'Heero le défier et il se força à les garder ouverts.

Heero changea le rythme de ce qu'il était en train de faire.Alors que ses doigts bougeaient en lui, Heero retourna sa main, les doigts se pressant comme un tire-bouchon ( ??! mdr, dsl a pas pu trouver mieux comme trad ) à l'intérieur et contre lui, puis, alors qu'ils se retiraient, ses doigts se séparèrent légèrement, dans un mouvement de ciseaux, l'écartant alors qu'ils le laissaient avant de revenir.

Duo gémit et ne put empêcher ses yeux se refermer cette fois. Tremblant, il poussa en arrière, voulant, non, _ayant besoin _ de plus . Soudain les doigts allumeurs d'Heero touchèrent quelque chose en lui qu'il le fit crier, son corps se secouant et , s'il n'y avait eut le retour de la prise ferme d'Heero sur son sexe, il aurait joui. Quelques gouttes de sperme s'échappaient de lui, son pénis palpitant. Duo eut un gémissement plaintif et il commença à pousser en arrière alors que les doigts d'Heero pressaient à nouveau ce spot.

" S'il te plait Heero. Je n'en peux plus. S'il te plait !" Les doigts d'Heero se retirèrent et Duo gémit.Le bras droit d'Heero aggripa sa hanche, sa main gauche entourant toujours l'érection douleureuse et affamée de Duo, il se positionna.

Duo cria alors qu'Heero le pénétrait soudain. Duo commença à trembler alors que des larmes s'écoulaient le long de son visage. Heero le tenait en place. Il ne bougea pas après la première poussée, il se tenait immobile, abrité complètement dans le corps de Duo . Duo prit une profonde respiration et souffla en une vague tremblante.Lentement, avec hésitation, il bougea. Heero demeurait complètement immobile, ne le poussant pas. Duo se sentant plus brave, se pressa un peu plus en arrière. Okay, apparemment tout ce travail avec ses doigts avait atteint son but parce que Duo n'avait pas mal, il avait été choqué par l'entrée abrupte, mais il était okay.

Aussitôt qu'il vient à cette même conclusion Heero commença à bouger. Duo haleta et se glaça. Heero se retira, sortant presque avant de revenir frapper contre lui. Duo gémit. Heero le refit encore, la force de ses poussées balançant le corps de Duo. Duo grogna et lentement il le laissa aller, laissant Heero mettre en place le rythme , les fortes poussées balançant son corps douleureux, la prise punissante ( ?) sur le pénis l'empêchant de se libérer. Heero changea d'angle et Duo cria soudain. L'extrémité du pénis d'Heero avait frappé sa prostate. Il se retira et le refit encore, sa hampe tendue se frottant contre le petit morceau de chaire. Duo cria et son pénis fit pris de secousse dans la main d'Heero. Ce dernier ressera sa prise et poussa encore.Duo eut un cri tremblant, son souffle venant en gémissement étranglé, alors qu'il bougeait en rythme avec Heero, poussant pour le rencontrer, contractant son corps douloureux autour de la chair qui l'envahissait seulement pour la voir échapper à son étreinte et revenir le frapper encore.

" Heero, Heero. S'il te plait! S'il te plait ! Je - je ne peux. Pas plus . S'il te plait." Duo se contracta avec toute sa volonté.Heero grogna lourdement et Duo sentit un chaud liquide être libéré à l'intérieur de lui. La prise sur son érection se relâcha et Heero se retira pour une dernière poussée. Il heurta sa prostate encore une fois et Duo cria, le plaisir explosant et l'emportant dans une vague noir.

/changement de scène/

/Argh. Est-ce quelqu'un a confisqué la licence du Gundam qui m'est passé dessus ? / Duo grogna tranquillement alors qu'il se réveillait lentement. Tout son corps lui faisait mal, pas nécessairement d'une mauvaise façon, je peux vous le dire, mais définitivement d'une façon et à des endroits dont il n'avais _pas l'habitude_. Sa seule réponse fut le cliquement de quelqu'un tapotant au loin quelque part dans la même pièce. Il réalisa qu'il était encore nu, mais dans le lit à présent , et avec une couverture posée sur lui. En remuant, il repoussa les couvertures et gémit à nouveau. Il entendit le tapotement s'arrêter et le bruit d'une chaise qu'on repoussait.

"Quelle heure est-il ? " demanda t-il groggy.

"8h53" fut la réponse précise d'Heero.

Duo ouvrit un oeil et trouva Heero debout près du lit. Il cilla et le regarda à nouveau. Le masque du Perfect Soldier vide de toute émotion était de retour en place, mais il ne tenait pas aussi bien que d'habitude. Les yeux bleu sombre de pensées et les froncement unissant les sourcils parfaits semblaient contenir plus d'inquiétude que de colère.

Duo lui sourit et le regard plus familier d'ennui vint rejoindre et presque éclipser l'inquiétude dans les yeux prussians. Duo grimaça juste son plus brillant sourire et Heero regarda ailleurs, les poings se serrant à ses côtés. Duo attendit, reposant avec indolence contre les couvertures du lit. Finalement , après presque 5 minutes, Heero commença à parler.

"Duo, je ...hier..je...Duo pour hier...gomen nasai. Je n'ai jamais voulu-" L'excuse d'Heero fut interrompue par un profond baillement. Heero se retourna pour le fusiller du regard. Duo l'ignora et s'étira avec paresse, arquant son corps et faisant courir une main le long de son corps. Les yeux bleu sombres s'assombrirent encore plus alors qu'ils suivaient le chemin des mains de Duo.

La bouche de Duo se tordit en une grimace. Le voyant Heero rougit et fronça des sourcils. Duo rit.

"Heero, viens ici ." Heero fronça encore des sourcils en le regardant suspicieusement.

"Oi, viens ici ." dit Duo paresseusement alors qu'il tendait une main pour qu'Heero s'approche.

Heero se baissa lentement, suspicieusement. Duo sourit, puis il bondit. Heero essaya de se relever, mais trop tard. Duo entoura de ses mains les épaules d'Heero et attira le pilote surpris contre lui sur le lit, en même temps il roula et coinça l'autre pilote sous lui dans le lit.

"Ne t'excuse pas Heero" murmura t-il à son prisonnier qui le fusillait du regard.

"Je." Il embrassa les minces lèvres avant de les lécher d'une façon allumeuse, " nous" corrigea t-il, " nous le voulions tout les deux ."

En embrassant Heero encore une fois il commença à frotter son corp nu de haut en bas contre le corps encore habillé d'Heero, mettant en place un rythme lent . Au début Heero demeura raide sans répondre mais après, lentement, Heero ouvrit sa bouche légèrement, permettant à sa langue inquisitrice d'entrer. Les mains d'Heero bougèrement légèrement, avec hésitation, pour saisir ses hanches, le guidant lentement dans une poussée plus ferme . Duo frissonna et gémit dans la bouche d'Heero . Les mains d'Heero glissèrent pour venir cueillir ses fesses et Duo relâcha la bouche d'Heero, hâletant à la recherche d'air. Un léger doigt vint taquiner son entrée et Duo souffla de plaisir. Le doigt frotta contre l'entrée rosée. La bouche d'Heero s'attachant à sa gorge dévoilé et le doigt se glissa à l'intérieur. Duo respira plus fort et enfouit son visage contre le cou d'Heero, son corps soudainement immobile. Il haissait dire non à Heero, pas après avoir été celui qui avait commencé ça, mais il avait _mal_.Il était encore trop endolori à cause de la nuit dernière.

Heero plaça un baiser compréhensif sur ses tempes et retira son doigt. Duo cilla de surprise et releva la tête pour regarder Heero. Ce dernier lui sourit.

" Baka", murmura t-il avant de prendre la bouche de Duo dans un baiser passioné. Duo gémit contre lui et pressa leur corps ensemble. Les mains d'Heero se ressaisirent de ses fesses et , sous leur urgence, Duo reprise ses ondulations précédentes, aimant la sensation du corps ferme sous lui qui acceptait ses poussées. Les mains d'Heero remontèrent lentement pour suivre la ligne de sa colonne vertébrale, ses doigts caressant sa peau . Duo frissona et augmenta la vitesse de ses pousseés.

Heero relâcha finalement sa bouche et descendit plus bas. Duo dévoila sa gorge pour lui et baissa ses propres doigts plus bas.Ma main baladeuse trouva des vêtements et il regarda en bas. Heero était encore habillé, et portait même des chaussures alors que Duo était complètement nu. Les lèvres de Duo se soulevèrent en un sourire en coin .

"Oi, Heero, tu ne penses pas que tu es un peu trop habillé ? " Heero relâcha sa prise sur sa gorge avec réluctance et le regarda avec des yeux brouillés ( et non pas des oeufs ! lol )

" Hm?" Duo se sentir fondre sous ce regard légèrement dans le vide.

" Ta chemise, tes habits, tu ne penses pas que tu devrais les enlever ? "

Heero suivit son regard. " Oh. Hai."

Il repoussa doucement Duo et se leva du lit, glissant sur le bord pour se tenir dos à Duo. Alors qu'Heero commençait à se déshabiller Duo se souleva la tête sur une main et il le regarda. Heero retira sa chemise et la jeta au loin. Il enleva ses tennis et tira sur son short. Il se pencha en avant pour les retirer, présentant dans le processus une vue incroyablement exitante. Duo gémit d'appréciation . Heero se retourna au son et rougit.

Duo eu un petit sourire.

"Wow, je ne pense pas t'avoir déjà vu rougir une seule fois avant, et là maintenant, en l'espace de moins de 15 minutes, je l'ai vu deux fois . Appellez les journaux, arrêtez la foule, informez le gouvernement ."

"Yamero baka " Heero le regarda furieux, les bras croisés sur sa poitrine, les yeux durs.

"Ah, Heero. Je ne faisais que taquiner.C'est juste que..._pourquoi_ rougis -tu ? Après tout ce que nous avons fait, ah , correction, ce que _tu_ as fait la nuit dernière, comment peux-tu rougir ?"

"La nuit dernière j'étais en colère" dit-il .

Duo souleva un sourcil . " Et maintenant ? "

"Je ne le suis pas " . Heero haussa des épaules comme si ça expliquait tout. Duo rit et ouvrit ses bras, invitant Heero à le rejoindre. Heero hésita mais finalement il regrimpa sur le lit. Il prit la bouche de Duo dans un profond baiser passioné alors qu'il s'allongeait sur Duo.

Duo le pressa contre lui, recommençant son mouvement de frottement alors qu'il suçait la langue d'Heero. Heero grogna doucement en lui et Duo frissona, aimant la réponse du pilote d'habitude silencieux. En fait, alors qu'Heero répondait doucement à son toucher et son corp il découvrit qu'il aimait vraiment, _vraiment,_les grognements tranquilles et les halètements de plaisir qu'il pouvait en retirer.

Le corps d'Heero était si sensible. Duo rejeta la tête en arrière, ses mains cherchant à donner du plaisir à Heero, son corp frissonant à chaque fois qu'il arrivait à surprendre un calme halètement d'Heero; ses hanches poussaient à chaque doux gémissement et ses jambes se serraient en rythme autour des hanches d'Heero à chacun des grognements de plaisir qu'il tirait d'Heero.

Quand Heero eut finalement un gémissement étranglé de libération, le visage enfoui contre son épaule, Duo se perdit. Il cria fort le nom d'Heero, son corps s'accrochant à celui d'Heero alors que son sperme explosait , ses hanches poussant, une fois, deux fois, trois fois contre l'érection d'Heero, son pénis palpitant se frottant contre l'autre pénis palpitant alors que leur sperme se mélangeait.

Duo relâcha sa prise sur le corp d'Heero , forçant ses membres à se glisser contre les couvertures froides sous lui. Heero resta contre lui, son corps un poid mort sur sa poitrine et son estomac.Duo sourit alors qu'il sentait la respiration d'Heero revenir lentement à la normale, en un rythme calme.

" Pas étonnant que tu parles tant" dit Heero alors qu'il s'asseyait sur le lit à côté de lui, un petit sourire amusé sur le visage. " Tu es vraiment une personne auditive, n'est ce pas ? "

Duo rougit, pour une fois à court de mots. Heero rit et se leva du lit. " Duo Maxwell sans rien à dire. Appellez les journaux, arrêtez la foule, informez le gouvernement " dit Heero alors qu'il prenait des habits propres et qu'il se dirigeait vers la salle de bains. A la porte de leur chambre il s'arrêta et se retourna pour le regarder. Duo déglutit à la chaleur inhabituelle dans les yeux d'Heero.

Heero lui sourit et , sans dire un autre mot, quitta la chambre. Ce ne fut que quand il entendit l'eau couler en bas du couloir qu'il commença à se sentir mal à l'aise et Duo réalisa qu'il avait été en train de retenir son souffle. Avec un lourd halètement il respira à nouveau. Ce regard d'Heero lui avait, c'était...il avait... semblé presque...doux. Duo frissona mais il le laissa passer. A la place il replongea dans le lit , un sourire éclatant sur le visage.

/Oh.Wow/ Son esprit revient sur les derniers 24h./ Wow. J'ai fait perdre son contrôle à Heero Yui et je suis encore en vie . Endolori, c'est vrai, mais en vie/. Avec un sourire ravi, Duo se mit à la recherche de ses propres vetements.

/changement de scène/

Les semaines suivantes, ce fut comme si rien ne s'était passé, du moins en public. Les autres étaient revenus de leurs missions et autour d'eux Heero était comme d'habitude froid, même avec Duo, mais à l'intérieur de leur chambre commune, Heero était un maniaque de sex. Bien, okay, Duo devait toujours le taquiner et le tourmenter jusqu'à ce qu'il perde contrôle, mais ça prenait moins de temps qu'auparavent, et de plus, c'était amusant de voir jusqu'où Heero le laisserait aller avant de tournoyer, le visage rouge et les yeux remplis de feu, prêt à le renverser et le prendre.

Parfois c'était dur et sauvage, une vengeance douleureuse pour tout son flirt alors qu'Heero l'amenait à la pointe du plaisir, encore et encore, plus proche à chaque fois mais sans le laisser le traverser jusqu'à ce que Duo prie pour sa libération, son corps si serré qu'il ne pouvait bouger, ne pouvait penser, pouvait seulement sentir Heero prendre son propre plaisir en premier avant qu'il lui permette finalement de jouir.

Parfois c'était lent et doux, son corps était torturé par des touchés trop légers, des caresses trop rapides, une pénétration trop attentionée jusqu'à ce que Duo pleure, son corps hyper sensibilisé, chaque nerf de son corp éveillé et douleureux , jusqu'à ce qu 'une simple pitchinette d'un ongle d'Heero contre un mamelon soit tout ce qu'il faille pour qu'il explose dans un violent orgasme.

Et encore à d'autres moments, Heero lui permetait de le torturer _lui_, de le toucher partout où il le voulait, de la façon dont il le désirait, et il l'en récompensait par ses calmes sons de plaisirs. Les petits gémissement, et les sons qu'il donnait en réponse à son toucher faisait mal à Duo et le laissait pantelant alors qu'il essayait de recueillir chaque son précieux qui ressemblait à des gouttes liquides d'ambroise .

Quelque soit la façon dont ça se passait il semblait qu'Heero préférait le rendre complètement fou en premier, le préparant conscencieusement pour son invasion, avant même de tenter de placer ne seraient ce que ses doigts en lui. Et peut être que cette douceur implacable au lit aurait dû lui mettre la puce à l'oreille, aurait du le prévenir mais Duo s'amusait beaucou trop, jusqu'à ce que , soudain, ça ne l'amuse plus.


	4. et l'enfer

**Genre **: Traduction de " I didn't want to " de ShadowMist .

**Remarques **: J'ai vu que le dernier chapitre avait laissé un peu perplexe ... hum c'est peut être dû à ma traduction, mais les réponses sont là dans ce chapitre. Ce que j'ai ressentis en le lisant moi c'est la passion d' Heero et les derniers mots laissaient voir à quelle point malgré sa passion, Heero prenait toujours soin de ne pas faire de mal à Duo. Ce qui va faire que Duo ne s'amuse plus , c'est que son petit jeu va se retourner contre lui et qu'il va devoir faire face à des problèmes qu'il n'aurait jamais cru pouvoir créer.

Je voulais aussi attirer votre attention sur les titres des différents chapitres, notamment à partir du trois, vous comprendrez les jeux de mots de l'auteur.

Merci à tous pour les reviews, ça me fait énormément plaisir .

* * *

**_"Je ne voulais pas"_**

**__**

_**Chapitre 4 : ...et l'enfer **_

**__**

**__**

Duo se coucha épuisé, haletant alors qu'il essayait de retrouver son souffle après leur dernier orgasme . Des bras chauds et couverts de sueur entourèrent sa taille et le rapprochèrent. Duo sourit alors que son corps recouvrait prudemment celui d'Heero. Des lèvres chaudes effleurèrent son cheveux.

"Mmm", dit-il et Heero le refit encore. /Mmm, Je suis devenu assez bon en communication non-verbale, pas vrai ?/

"Duo?"

"Hmm?"

"Duo". Heero tira sur son menton et Duo se renfrogna en sommolant mais se laissa relever le visage. Heero lui sourit. C'était le même sourire chaud et étrangement vulnérable qui avait tellement effrayé Duo la première fois qu'il l'avait vu , mais il s'y était habitué depuis.

"Duo"

"Hee-ro" , se moqua t-il, lui souriant.

"Duo...je...", il y eut une pause, si longue que Duo était prêt à se moquer de lui encore une fois quand , "...Duo..ai shiteru."

Duo se glaça. Il n'avait pas pu entendre ce qu'il pensait avoir entendu.

"N-nani ?"

"Ai-ai shiteru" répéta Heero, doucement.

Duo le fixa , la bouche ouverte, le corps glacé par le choc, les yeux aussi larges qu'ils pouvaient l'être. Soudain il était debout et hors du lit, son corps en mouvement, saisissant les vêtements les plus proches, son esprit dans un chaos complet . Encore nu, sans se soucier de s'habiller, il s'enfuit.

* * *

Ce ne fut que des heures plus tard que Duo retrouva finalement ses esprits.Il se trouvait étendu sur le sol de la forêt sans pensées conscientes de comment il était arrivé là . Lentement il s'asseya et broncha alors qu'il se rendait compte qu'il avait plusiseurs écorchures qui le piquaient et des erafflures qui recouvraient sa chair dénudée. Il regarda autour de lui hébété et trouva les vêtements avec lesquels il s'était enfui reposant un peu plus loin. Il se mit sur pied seulement pour broncher et retomber .

Il jeta un coup d'oeil à sa cheville gauche. Elle était rouge et gonflée et avait une petite entaille qui saignait . Apparemment , dans son élan paniqué il n'avait pas vu une racine qui se trouvait droit sur son chemin et avait trébucher dessus. Duo bougea avec précaution sa cheville et broncha alors qu'une douleur se propageait le long de sa jambe.

"Bien , au moins elle n'est pas cassée ."

Sentant la fraîcheur du sol sur lequel il reposait commencer à se répandre lentement dans son corps dénudé, il décida de ramper jusqu'aux vêtements. Il les atteignit et grogna lourdement. Dans sa hâte de partir, il avait saisi ce qui était le plus près. Ce qu'il avait apporté avec lui se trouva être les shorts d'Heero et sa propre veste de prêtre mais rien d'autre à porter en dessous. Duo les enfila malgré tout, frissonnant légèrement dans l'air fraîche de la nuit.

Regardant autour de lui il vit un chemin de branches brisées et de feuilles piétinés à sa droite.

"Au moins ça ne sera pas dur de retrouver mon chemin. Je me demande jusqu'à quelle distance j'ai couru ?"

* * *

/Loin/ décida Duo après qu'il ait boité pendant de nombreuses heures douleures et qu'il ne voyait toujours rien de familier. Il s'assit sur un rocher pour se reposer, la sueur s'écoulant de son visage. Il releva la tête pour regarder le ciel éclairé avec gratitude. Même avec les traces que son échappée sauvage avaient laissé derrière lui, il lui avait été difficile de voir où il allait alors que la lune joueuse était souvent caché derrière les nuages . Quand la lune se cachait, il continuait sur ce qu'il pensait être le bon chemin seulement pour découvrir qu'il s'était trompé de route une fois qu'elle revenait. Il devait alors revenir sur ses pas et recommencer, sa cheville s'enflant à chaque pas.

Duo regarda sa cheville et détourna rapidement son regard. Elle était gonflée et elle lui faisait mal. / Si ça continue, je vais devoir la couper juste pour pouvoir retourner à la planque /

Il soupira résigné et se força à se remettre sur pied. Il ramassa la branche qu'il avait utilisé comme canne et repris son douleureux voyage.

Ce ne fut que plusieurs heures plus tard qu'il arriva finalement au refuge, tombant presque sur Quatre et Trowa , alors qu'ils étaient apparemment sur le point de sortir.

" Duo ? Qu'est ce qui s'est passé? Pas d'importance, viens, repose toi sur moi " Quatre lui prit son bras droit alors que Trowa faisait de même avec le gauche , lui prenant sa canne avant de poser son bras sur ses épaules. Le tenant entre eux deux, ils le portèrent et le tirèrent à moitié jusqu'au canapé. Quatre commencça à s'occupper de lui avec inquiètude alors que Trowa disparut une minute, seulement pour revenir en portant une poche de glace dans une main et une bassine avec de l'eau et des chiffons propres dans l'autre.

Trowa poussa légèrement le bond de côté avant se s'installer pour travailler. En quelques minutes la cheville fut stérilisée, bandée et légèrement élevée, avec la poche de glace posée par dessus, l'engourdissant agréablement.

Lui ayant donné tout les premiers soins nécessaires, Trowa rangea tout sur le côté, s'assit et fixa Duo, en attendant. Duo avala sa salive. / Son regard est presque aussi bon que celui d'Heero / Il regarda Quatre et le trouva l'attendant tout aussi patiemment, avec un peu plus d'expression que Trowa. Duo soupira. Il allait devoir leur donner quelques explications.

"Ahh..." commença t-il assez éloquemment. " J'avais besoin de prendre l'air ? "

Trowa haussa un sourcil et regarda fixement les pieds dénudés de Duo.

" J'avais vraiment, vraiment de prendre l'air.Okay ? " dit-il sur la défensive.C'était la vérité, même si ce n'était pas toute la vérité. Trowa haussa les épaules et se mit debout, prenant la valise de premiers secours avec lui. Quatre fronça légèrement des sourcils en le regardant.

"Duo...est-ce que vas bien ? "

Duo se força à sourire pour le rassurer. " Ne t'inquiètes pas pour moi . J'irai bien ."

Quatre hésita mais finalement il hôcha la tête.

" Tu veux que je t'aide à monter à ta chambre ? Ou-"

"En fait, je préferais rester ici pour le moment "

"Oh.Okay. Tu veux que je joue à un jeu avec toi, comme ça tu ne t'ennuieras pas? Je peux installer la playstation."

"Nah, ça va aller Q-man. Je vais faire une petite sieste. Je suis un peu fatigué " / Ouais, d'avoir laissé Heero faire ce qu'il voulait de moi la moitié de la nuit et puis de m'être enfui et puis revenu pendant l'autre moitié. Je pense vraiment qu'un peu de sommeil me soit utile./

Quatre hésita encore une fois mais finalement il se retira avec répugnance. Duo soupira silencieusement et se relaxa sur le canapé. Inconsciemment ses yeux tombèrent sur la forme fermée de la chambre qu'il partageait avec Heero.

/Qu'est ce que j'ai fait ? Qu'est ce que je vais faire ? Je ne peux pas lui faire face. Pas après m'être enfui comme ça . Mince. Pourquoi a t-il fallu qu'il dise quelque chose comme ça ? Il a tout changé. Je-je voulais juste..je n'ai jamais pensé qu'il ...Qu'est ce que j'ai fait ?/

L'esprit encore confus, le sommeil vint frapper à lui et le réclamer.

* * *

Les bruits de son estomac grondant forcèrent Duo à se réveiller. Marmonnant , il se retourna encore à moitié plongé dans le sommeil.

"ero, j'ai faim". En n'ouvrant pas les yeux, il sortit son bras. Ne trouvant pas le corps chaud qu'il attendait, il broncha un peu plus et essaya à nouveau.

"ero, j'ai fai-waaahh" Soudain il n'y avait plus rien sous lui. Criant, il se réveilla complètement alors qu'il réussissait à la dernière seconde à s'attraper pour ne pas tomber.Désorienté, il regarda autour de lui frénétiquement.

"Que? Où?" Son cerveau embrumé par le sommeil reconnu le living room , et avec la reconnaissance la mémoire lui revint.

/Heero-Heero a dit-/ En fermant les yeux avec un grognement il se recoucha sur le canapé, tout d'un coup incroyablement fatigué. /Pourquoi ? Pourquoi a t-il fallu qu'il dise ça ? Je pensais.../

"Duo ? Tu es réveillé ? Tu as faim ? "Quatre vint se tenir devant lui, un petit sourire sur le visage. " Trowa et moi avons déjà mangé, mais il y a pleins de restes dans le four. Wufei doit revenir à n'importe quelle minute maintenant."

Duo trouva qu'avec l'arrivée de sa mémoire, son appétit l'avait quitté, mais il hôcha la tête tout de même. Quatre partit et Duo put l'entendre s'affairer dans la cuisine. Avec un petit soupir il replongea sur le canapé.

/Heero./ Son sourire habituel avait disparu, replacé par un froncement de sourcils alors que son esprit se battait pour comprendre les dernières heures. / Heero a dit...mais comment ? Pourquoi? Je.../ Duo ferma les yeux et reposa sa tête. /Pourquoi a t-il fallu - Je..je n'ai jamais pensée...Merde, Heero.Je n'ai jamais même pas imaginé-Comment ? Argh./

"Daijobu desu ka, Duo? " demanda Quatre d'une voix inquiète. " Ta cheville te fait mal ? "

Surpris, Duo ouvrit les yeux et se força rapidement à sourire.

" Ouais, Q-man. Je vais bien. J'ai juste faim. Tu as l'intention de juste porter ça et me torturer avec l'odeur , ou tu vas en fait me laisser l'avoir ? "

Quatre jeta un regard au plateau qu'il tenait encore et rougit.

"Oh, non. C'est pour toi. Tiens, assis-toi"Duo obéit et Quatre plaça le plateau sur ses genoux avec précaution. Duo lui sourit et commença immédiatement à manger, même s'il ne pouvait goûter ni même, une fois que c'était parti, dire ce qu'il avait mangé.

Quatre resta près de lui un moment comme s'il voulait dire quelque chose mais ensuite, avec un petit froncement sur le visage, il partit. Auusitôt que Quatre fut parti Duo soupira et repoussa le plateau. Il releva ses jambes et les entoura de ses bras. Croisant ses bras autour de ses genoux relevés, il posa son menton au dessus et fixa la porte fermée. /Heero./

* * *

" Ah, allez Wufei, s'il te plait . Pourquoi je ne peux pas avoir le canapé ? Je veux dire, avec ma cheville et tout, c'est plus près de la salle de bain. Comme ça je n'aurais pas à marcher trop loin. Onegai."

Dehors, la nuit avait commencé à tomber et, alors que les ombres devenaient plus sombres, Duo avait ressentit une panique montante. Il n'avait pas vu Heero depuis son retour, mais questionné, Quatre avait dit qu'il pensait qu'Heero avait dû aller en mission puisque Wing manquait dans leur cachette. Ne sachant pas où il était parti, ils n'avaient aucune idée de quand il reviendrait et Duo ne pouvait pas faire face à l'idée de dormir dans ce lit à nouveau, Heero ou pas Heero, tant qu'il n'aurait pas réussi à arriver à une conclusion dans son esprit . Ce fut pourquoi, qu'aussitôt que Wufei fut rentré, il avait commencé à bombarder le pilote de Shenlong avec sa requête de rester où il était sans donner à l'autre pilote la moindre chance de parler, ne serait ce que pour le saluer.

Wufei le regardait simplement, la saleté et la sueur de sa dernière mission encore accroché à lui, les yeux sombres lui lançant un regard que Duo était plus habitué à recevoir de yeux bleus prussiens et qui le fit se tortiller inconfortablement. A la fin Wufei hocha simplement de la tête et, collectant ses affaires, alla jusqu'à la chambre qu'il partagerait désormais avec Heero.

Duo soupira doucement de soulagement. Un bruit derrière lui le fit se retourner sur le canapé , les yeux cherchant . Sur le pas de la porte ouverte, le visage indéchiffrable, se tenait Heero.Duo sentiti sa respiration se glacer dans sa gorge. Depuis combien de temps Heero se tenait-il là ?

"H-Heero?"

Heero le fixa des yeux sans parler. Aux yeux de Duo il ressembait à une statue: ne bougeant pas, ne parlant pas, ne semblant presque pas respirer.A la fin , il fit un simple pas en avant et Duo recula, surpris. Les pas d'Heero s'arrêtèrent.Les yeux bleus était sombres et remplis d'ombres, pas d'émotion reconnaissable alors qu'ils restaient fixé sur lui. A la fin Heero détourna les yeux et recomença à marcher.Il dépassa le canapé et entra dans sa chambre sans avoir sorti un seul mot.Alors que la porte en bois se refermait derrière lui, Duo plongea dans le canapé, les épaules baissés , abbatu. Il ne savait pas quoi dire. Pas encore.

* * *

Les jours suivant Duo fit de son mieux pour éviter Heero. Considérant l'étroitesse du lieu et le fait qu'il était basiquement un invalide avec une cheville foulée, il réussit à faire du bon boulot . Même s'il soupçonnait que c'était plus dû à Heero qui semblait l'éviter qu'à ses propres efforts.

Les quelques moments où ils se virent, Duo se tendit, comme s'il attendait un coup, les épaules se voutant inconsciemment alors qu'Heero refusait de le regarder , ne reconnaissant même pas son existance, reconnaissant à peine l'existence des autres pilotes excepté quand il hurlait ou les fixait furieusement du regard quand ils mettaient à bout sa patience, qui semblait bien plus courte ses jours là . Quand auparavenent seul Duo était capable de le sortir de ses gonds, maintenant la plus petite erreur des autres , même une simple tentative de le cajoler pour qu'il mange par Quatre, ammenait un regard mortel ou un grognement vicieux. Parfois même un objet jeté. Mais Duo ne pouvait pas blâmer Quatre. Duo commença à s'inquiéter quand il réalisa ( la cuisine étant juste à côté du canapé ) qu'Heero ne mangeait _pas_, ni avec les autres, ni seul. Et, vu les cercles sous ses yeux qui lui donnait un regard meurtri, il ne dormait pas beaucoup, ou même pas du tout. Mais Duo ne pouvait pas lui parler. Il ne savait pas encore quoi dire, quoi faire pour que ça s'arrange, pour tout reprendre comme avant.Il n'avait jamais eu l'intention de blesser Heero, mais alors que les jours s'accumulaient, et que la tension continuait de monter, Duo commença à craindre qu'il avait , d'une façon ou d'une autre, par inadvertance, fait du mal à Heero d'une façon qu'il n'avais jamais prévu, ni même cru possible.

Duo voulait se mettre à genoux et demander pardon, mais il n'était pas sûr de le mériter et encore une fois, il n'avait jamais eu l'intention...avait seulement voulu...

" C'était un jeu! Juste un jeu !" cria t-il à une ombre brisée dans ses rêves. " Je n'ai jamais voulu-"

* * *

Peut-être que les choses seraient rester dans cette impasse, si les autres ne les avaient pas prises en main.

Duo s'éveilla lentement , des larmes coulant de son visage à cause de rêves à demi conscient d'un certain soldat aux yeux bleus. Il regarda autour de lui dans le living room mais je ne vis personne. Des voix douces atteignirent ses oreilles venant de la chambre de Quatre et Trowa.

"Quelque chose c'est passé entre ces deux-là " Il entendit la voix sombre de Wufei.

"Oui, mais quoi ? Ils étaient devenus si proches ces derniers temps ," dit la voix inquiète de Quatre.

"Comment pouvons-nous arranger les choses si nous ne savons ce qui ne va pas ? " interjecta la voix calme de Trowa.

"Je sais une chose. Notre première action devra être de rammener Duo dans le lit d'Heero "grogna Wufei.

" Tu penses que s'ils sont placés ensemble dans un si petit espace ils seront obligés de parler ? " demanda Quatre avec espoir.

"Non" lui répondit Wufei, sa voix montant avec irritation. " Je veux juste retourner sur le canapé. Je ne sais pas comment Maxwell le supporte. Chaque nuit, qu'importe à quel point je suis profondément endormi, je sais l'instant exact où Yui s'endort, parce qu'il commence à s'agiter et se retourner, avec ces petits pleurs angoissés.

/ S'agiter et se retourner ? Des pleurs angoissés dans son sommeil ? Depuis quand ? Heero n'avait pas l'habitude de faire ça . Les cauchemards occasionnels oui, mais qui d'entre nous n'en a pas , mais rien de ce que Wufei décrivait. Heero, qu'est ce qui ne va pas ? Qu'est ce que j'ai fait ? Comment puis-je réparer ? Je n'ai jamais voulu que tu- c'était juste un jeu ! /

Duo enfouit son visage dans le canapé, perdant le reste de la conversation .

* * *

" Alors je dormirai sur le canapé " dit Heero.

Reniflement. " Je ne dors pas avec Maxwell. Il est aussi pire que toi. J'avais le canapé le premier, ce n'est que justice que je le reprenne."

"Bien." Il se retourna et partit.

Trowa l'arrêta. " Heero tu n'as pas l'intention de partir , n'est ce pas ? Nous ne savons pas quand la mission arrivera pas plus que nous ne savons combien de temps s'écoulera entre le moment où nous recevrons le message et l'exécution du plan. On nous a prévenu qu'on aurait besoin de nous 5 et que nous devions nous préparer à partir aussitôt que nous recevions les plans de la mission."

Heero demeura immobile, toujours dos eux .

"Compris". Avec ce simple mot il partit. Les autres soupirèrent de soulagement.

"Maintenant, déménageons Maxwell."

* * *

Maxwell n'était pas content et s'accrocha au canapé alors que les autres le soulevaient avec force et l'emmenaient, le jetant sans cérémonie sur le lit parfaitement fait.

Duo grogna de colère et de frustration, mais il réalisa qu'ils avaient raison et qu'il ne pouvait demander de rester sur le canapé sans faire naitre plus de suspicions. Avec répugnance il se résigna à retourner encore une fois partager une chambre avec Heero.

Il regarda autour de lui. La chambre semblait presque la même que quand il l'avait quitté la dernière fois il y a quelques jours, peut-être plus propre, mais basiquement la même. D'une certaine façon il s'était attendu à ce qu'elle semble différente, peut être plus sombre et cassée, mais au lieu de ça, elle semblait...normale. Le lit était fait selon le style militaire et immaculé d'Heero. Les armoires étaient fermés et à n'en pas douter avec les vêtements parfaitement pliés, et le petit bureau contenait le laptop qui pour une fois était éteint et silencieux.

La porte s'ouvrit soudain , le faisant sursauter. Heero rentra avec un plateau bien rempli. Il posa le plateau sur la table de nuit et marmonna " Quatre " sans le regarder avant d'aller vers son bureau et d'allumer l'ordinateur.

Duo bougea nerveusement sur le lit. Il regarda le plateau. Il contenait bien plus qu'_il_ ne pouvait manger même dans ses meilleurs jours, considérant le peu qu'il avait mangé ces derniers temps, il comprit ce que Quatre demandait quand il avait forcé le plateau dans les mains d'Heero.

/ Je vais essayer Q-man.Je vais essayer, mais même moi je n'ai pas réellement faim. Pas avec tous ces papillons qui dansent comme des fous dans mon estomac./

" Hey, Heero, tu as faim ? Viens manger avec moi " Heero fit exactement ce qu'il attendait : il l'ignora. Duo essaya à nouveau. " Oi, Heero, viens ici et mange."

Heero l'ignora et commença à tapoter sur son ordinateur, ressortant ce qui ressemblait à des plans de Gundams. Duo commença à se sentir ennuyé . Oui, tout était de sa faute. Peut-être qu'il avait été le fou le plus irresponsable du monde, mais il était désolé. Je n'avais jamais rien voulu si ce n'est s'amuser un peu et peut être pousser Heero à se relâcher un peu , mais Heero avait tout changé quand il avait dit... et maintenant Heero se faisait du mal à cause de tout ça . Duo ne pouvait pas le réparer.Pas encore. Mais il serait dammé s'il allait juste rester là et regarder Heero se tuer pour une erreur stupide.

"Heero, viens manger. Tu n'as pas manger depuis des jours et n'essayes pas de le nier. Je sais que tu n'as pas mangé. " Heero n'essaya pas de le nier, Heero continua simplement à l'ignorer. Duo commença à s'énerver. Peut -être avec une tactique différente. " Heero, tu mets en danger la mission. De quel utilité vas-tu être si tu es trop faible à cause de la faim pour ne serait-ce que grimper sur Wing ? Tu mettras en danger pas seulement la mission, mais la vie des autres pilotes tout autant que la tienne."

Toujours pas de réponse.

" Bien, si tu peux faire ça alors moi aussi. A partir de ce moment je ne mangerai, ni ne boierai plus que tu ne le fais. Et comme il est évident que je ne peux pas me nourrir d'air tout seul comme toi alors je mourra de faim, ça sera comme ça."

Heero se raidit sur sa chaise, les mains s'accrochant à la table. Duo pensa qu'il allait peut être le frapper et il se tendit, attendant le coup. Heero se leva lentement et lui fit face. Ses yeux bleus étaient presque noir de colère et sa bouche formait une ligne fine. Duo voulait se reculer mais il résista à l'envie et à la place , lui retourna son regard, il savait que ce qu'il avait dit était vrai, mais il savait surtout qu'il ne voulait pas qu'Heero continue de souffrir... il n'avait jamais voulu ça.Heero avait besoin de manger et si Duo devait lui mettre de force de la nourriture dans la gorge il le ferait.

Heero fit un pas en avant et Duo se prépara. Heero vint se tenir devant lui et finalement regarda le plateau, probablement pour la première fois depuis que Quatre l'avait mis de force dans ses mains. Oui, il y avait plus de nourriture que Duo pouvait espérer manger dans ses meilleurs jours, mais il n'y avait seulement qu'une assiette, ce qui signifiait qu'il ne pouvait pas juste prendre sa part et aller la manger sur son bureau loin de Duo.

Duo bougea, faisant de la place pour lui sur le lit. Heero fixa l'endroit qu'il indiquait pendant quelques minute avant de se retourner abruptement pour retirer la chaise du bureau. Il la plaça près de la table de nuit en face de Duo . Duo haussa des épaules et saisit la fourchette, la tenant vers Heero. Heero la fixa , puis le fixa lui, une question hésitante dans les yeux.

" Tu prends une bouchée , je prendrai une bouchée. Pas plus, pas moins."

Heero grogna et lui prit la fourchette. Duo sourit à peine et regarda. Il tint sa promesse de prendre exactement la même quantité qu'Heero avait prit.

Le repas était silencieux. Heero fixait un regard furieux sur la nourriture , tellement furieux que Duo était surpris que le poulet et les pommes de terre au four ne se lèvent pas pour s'enfuir.

Le silence dura jusqu'à ce qu'ils arrivent à la moitié du repas avant qu'Heero ne décide qu'il avait assez mangé. Posant la fourchette il commença à se lever.

"Continues de manger. Tu es trop maigre et j'ai encore faim."

"Mange alors ."

"Non. J'ai dit que je ne boierai et ne mangerai pas plus que toi et je le pensais."

Heero le regarda furieux et Duo lui retourna son regard. L'impasse dura plusieurs minutes jusqu'à ce qu'Heero reprenne finalement la fourchette . Il continua de manger jusqu'à ce que Duo hoche de la tête de satisfaction. Sans un mot entre eux, il reposa la fourchette et retourna à l'ordinateur. Duo soupira doucement et regarda autour de lui pour trouver quelque chose qui l'empêche de réfléchir. Il trouva sa collection de manga toujours sous le lit et le prit. Se perdant dans les pages du comics, il s'endormit vite.

* * *

Hmmm, c'est chaud. Comment se fait-il qu'Heero soit toujours aussi chaud alors que je suis toujours aussi froid ? Pas étonnant qu'il porte ces chemises légères pendant que je dois toujours porter cette vieille veste de prêtre/. Duo s'éveilla lentement, la chaleur à laquelle il s'était habitué et qui lui avait douleuresement manqué ces derniers jours de retour en place là où il avait tant désirer l'avoir : tout autour de lui. Cillant, il ouvrit les yeux pour se retrouver piégé par un bleu intense.

"Tu as toujours fait ça " dit la voix calme.

"Fait quoi ? " demanda Duo, surpris.

"T'enrouler autour de moi comme ça. Même avant..." Heero s'arrêta , puis reprit. " Même avant....tu faisais ça. Depuis la première fois qu'on a eu à partager un espace pour dormir. Aussitôt que tu t'endormais ton corps bougeait pour venir s'enrouler autour de moi. Ca me poussait contre le mur et je te repoussais, mais tu étais tellement endormi que tu marmonnais juste alors que je te repoussais. Je me relaxais et même pas cinq minutes plus tard, tu revenais, me grimpant dessus. J'ai finalement appris à vivre avec.Je...trouvais que ce n'était pas si déplaisant, vraiment." Heero s'arrêta , les yeux dans le vide alors que Duo le regardait, la bouche ouverte. Soudain Heero le repoussa, son corps se dégageant en dessous de lui et il sortit du lit.

"Attends. Comment se fait-il que je ne l'ai jamais su ? Je n'ai jamais...je veux dire, comment pouvais-je ne pas le savoir ?"

Heero s'arrêta à la porte et regarda par dessus son épaule.

"Je me lève toujours le premier " . Puis il était parti.

/Heero./

* * *

Duo bougea encore une fois inquiet sur le lit. Il était maintenant minuit et Heero n'était pas encore de retour. Quand il avait finalement fait son chemin jusqu'à leur chambre il avait découvert qu'Heero n'était nulle part en vue. Maintenant il était minuit et Duo ne pouvait s'endormir. Il continuait de penser à ce matin , au sujet de se réveiller dans les bras d'Heero et au sujet de ce qu'Heero avait dit.

"Tu as toujours fait ça.... me grimper dessus....ce n'était pas si ....déplaisant."

Le regard dans ses yeux alors qu'il lançait sa dernière répartie. " Je me lève toujours le premier" Heero avait semblé si ....pensif, si triste.

/Oh, Heero/ Et Duo se souvenait aussi qu'Heero ne s'était _pas_ toujours réveillé le premier. Comment expliquer sinon cette nuit où Duo l'avait taquiné ? Il...Il ne _pouvait pas_ être éveillé, il était sûr de ça . / Il ne pouvait pas, n'est ce pas ? /

Duo remua encore une fois inquiet./Où es-tu ?/

Duo regard à travers la vitre le ciel sombre. / Je suis...désolé. S'il te plait, reviens. Qu'est ce que j'ai fait ? Comment puis-je le réparer ? Je n'ai jamais eu l'intention...je n'avais voulu te faire du mal. Je n'ai jamais eu l'intention de...Seigneur, je suis désolé. Heero, je suis si désolé./

Duo ne pouvait plus retenir ses larmes plus longtemps. / Je suis désolé, je suis désolé./

* * *

Les jours suivants il n'y avait toujours aucun signe d'Heero. Découragé, Duo décida de questionner les autres.

"Est ce que quelqu'un sait où Heero est parti ? "

Trowa et Quatre secouèrent la tête.Il se tourna vers Wufei.

" Il a dit quelque chose au sujet d'une mission. Il devrait être de retour demain."

"Oh". Duo se relaxa légèrement. "Merci."

* * *

"Tu es sûr qu'il a dit trois jours ? "

"Pour la dernière fois Maxwell oui, il a dit trois jours et c'était il y a cinq jours. Il aurait du être de retour mardi au plus tard et oui, je sais, aujourd'hui c'est jeudi. Maintenant va t'en."

"Merde Heero, où es-tu ? " Duo fit les cent pas, une faible douleur dans sa jambe ici ou là venait lui rappeler que sa cheville n'était pas encore prête pour ce genre de traitement.Il l'ignora.

"Ca va faire six jours. Où es tu ? Pas de messages, pas de contact. Heero, où diable es-tu ? " Frustré, Duo tourbillona et retourna à son perchoir sur la chaise du bureau. Les doigts volant sur le clavier, il essaya une tactique différente pour entrer dans le laptop d'Heero. Six heures plus tard et après l'épuisement de chaque astuce qu'il connaissait ou dont il avait entendu parler, ( et quelques uns qu'il avait juste imaginer pour l'occasion) il réussit à rentrer .

"Oui, mainenant voyons. Mission, mission, mission, ici mission, mission mission. Où es-tu ? "

Trois heures plus tard, il revint les mains vides. Même après avoir restauré et recherché ce qui avait été détruit, il avait été incapble d'en sortir quoique ce soit. Rien à propos d'une quelconque mission pour ces deux dernières semaines. Où était-elle ? Où es-tu allé ? Heero, même quelqu'un d'aussi bon que toi doit avoir laissé _une_ trace. Eteignant l'ordinateur, il fit en sorte d'effacer toute trace de sa recherche. Il réfléchit quelques minutes de plus quand une idée le frappa. Plongeant sous le lit, il revint avec son vieux sac. Il retira de l'intérieur son laptop tout usé. Rapidement il l'alluma et refit le même hacking qu'il avait fait sur celui d'Heero. En quelques minutes il trouva ce qu'il cherchait. Là, parmi les dossiers récupérés il trouva la mission.

Heero n'avait pas eu de mission, mais _lui _oui.

_**TBC**_


	5. mais maintenant je le veux

**Genre :** Taduction de la fic " I didn't want to" de **ShadowMist.**

**Warning** : Angst/sap

**Couple** : 1x2x1

**Notes :** Un gros pardon pour ne mettre en ligne la fin que maintenant, je n'étais pas vraiment là ces derniers jours.

Un gros merci à toutes celles qui m'ont reviewé, il y a quelques réponses que je voulais donner, j'espère le faire au plus vite maintenant. Merci encore à vous tous d'avoir suivi cette histoire.

Huh, je n'aime pas faire des promesses que je ne sais pas pouvoir tenir à coup sûr, mais si j'ai le temps nécessaire et l'accord de l'auteur original, il y aura une autre traduction , une histoire de djiin peu ordinaire, ( 1x2x1 toujours et AU pour le coup bien sûr )

**_"Je ne voulais pas " _**

**_Chapitre 5: ...mais maintenant je le veux_**

/ Le salaud! La mission était pour moi . Pour moi ! Heero, je te hais. Heero...s'il te plait sois okay. Je...ne pourrais pas vivre...Je suis désolé.Tu me manques.Tes yeux bleus et froids comme un feu glacé, l'incroyable chaleur de ton corps, cette masse indisciplinée de cheveux brun et doux.Tu es le seul qui n'aies jamais dit.../

Duo sentait qu'il allait devenir fou.La culpabilité le déchirait et chaque nuit ces rêves devenaient de plus en plus pires. Des cauchemards d'un Heero au coeur brisé se détruisant en se jetant lui-même au milieu d'une situation qu' il ne pourrait vaincre. Rien d'inhabituel pour le pilote suicidaire et maniaque, mais dans ses rêves Duo pouvait voir les yeux de l'autre pilote alors qu'il faisait ces choses et il y avait tellement de douleur dans ses yeux, un tel désespoir, que Duo se réveillait avec un cri de douleur , les larmes coulant sur son visage. / Qu'est ce que j'ai fait? Heero, s'il te plait sois vivant.Je suis désolé. Ne meure pas.Je ne peux pas vivre si tu meurs.Je ne peux pas.Je ne le ferais pas.Je suis désolé.S'il te plait, s'il te plait, s'il te plait / Il releva la tête alors qu'un coup était frappé à la porte close de sa chambre.

"Duo réveille toi. C'est Heero. Il est de retour mais Wings semble vraiment endommagé. Il devrait attérir d'une minute à l'autre..." Quatre se retrouva à parler dans le vide alors que Duo le dépassait en courant, sa natte volant derrière lui alors qu'il disparaissait dans le couloir.

"Aterrissage. Difficile. . Dommages considérables. Contact dans 10 minutes. "

Un choc sourd fit trembler la terre, faisant perdre leur équilibre à Duo et Quatre.

"Heero !" Il se leva et sauta par dessus Quatre avant que ce dernier n'ait une chance de se relever de là où il était tombé sur le seuil.

La vue qui l'accueillit quand il sortait le stoppa dans ses pas . Wing n'avait pas atterri : il s'était écrasé.Quelques pas de plus et il aurait atterri sur la maison. Sa surface en gundanium portait les traces d'une rude bataille, le rouge, blanc et bleu de son design étaient tordus par des marques de brûlures et de coupures, le métal était tordu d'une façon pour laquelle il n'avait jamais été conçu et le bras gauche semblait sur le point de tomber à la moindre provocation.

Trowa et Wufei étaient déjà sur le toit du géant couché, tirant sur la porte du cockpit, mais elle refusait de bouger.

"Heero. Comment va Heero ? "

"Il n'y a aucune réponse de Yui, Maxwell et la porte est coincée, scellé par ce qui semble avoir été un jet de laser. Nous- grognement d'effort- y sommes presque. Voilà!"

La porte du cockpit abandonna enfin avec un lourd cri de protestation, le son du métal frottant contre le metal les faisant tous broncher.

"Heero, tu peux nous entendre? Heero? " appella Trowa à travers la petite ouverture qu'ils avaient faire, mais aucun son ne vint de l'intérieur."Heero ?"

Quatre et Duo vinrent rejoindre les deux autres pilotes.Ensemble ils continuèrent de pousser et tirer, ouvrant la porte qui protestait centimètre par centimètre avec entêtement.Aussitôt qu'il y eut assez de place, Trowa glissa à travers dans le sombre cockpit.

"Trowa, il est okay? Comment va t-il ? "

"Attends Duo. Il est encore en vie mais gravement blessé. Il n'y a pas assez de lumière ici pour me permettre de dire de quelle gravité sont ces blessures, mais il est inconcient alors, comme on parle d'Heero, ça doit vraiment être grave. Gardez cette porte ouverte pendant que je fais ce que je peux."

Ne désirant rien d'autre que d'être celui auprès d'Heero, il réalisa qu'il pouvait faire plus de bien en aidant les autres à garder la porte assez ouverte pour qu'ils puissent sortir Heero de là .

Après plusieurs minutes de grognement et de sueur plus tard :

" Je pense que c'est assez grand. Wufei, descend ici et prend le " dit Trowa. Après avoir vérifié que les deux autres avaient sécurisé la porte, il fit comme avait indiqué Trowa.

Avec précaution Trowa souleva la silhouette molle et la passa dans les bras de Wufei qui l'attendait.Lentement, le chinois le souleva du trou sombre et l'ammena à la lumière. Duo suffoqua alors qu'il jettait son premier regard sur lui.

Heero semblait complètement couvert de sang. Une profonde entaille sur le côté gauche de sa tête suintait lentement à travers un bandage de fortune. Un liquide d'un rouge carmin profond tombaient goutte à goutte sur les doigts mous de là où les os perçaient à travers la chair de son bicep gauche.Même dans son état d'inconscience sa tête s'agitait et un petit gémissement lui échappa alors que Wufei prenait une meilleur prise sur lui.

Le cri de douleur qui déchirait le garçon d'habitude si silencieux fit se briser le coeur de Duo, son propre corps tremblait dans une douleur compatissante.

"Tu es en train de lui faire mal !" dit Duo avec colère.

"Maxwell, je suis aussi doux que je peux l'être ."

"Pas assez.Donne le moi" Duo étendit ses bras dans une demande ses yeux bloqués sur la silhouette sanglante.

"Duo, ta cheville-"

"J'ai dit que je le porterai, merde, donne le moi maintenant."

Wufei hésita mais comme Duo continuait d'étendre ses bras, ses yeux le fixant lui maintenant, il relâcha lentement sa prise.

Duo prit avec précaution le poid d'Heero dans ses bras, blotissant la tête en sang contre son menton. Heero gémit avec calme et les larmes vinrent aux yeux de Duo.

"Sh, shh. Je suis désolé.Je suis désolé. Tiens le coup. Juste encore un petit peu. Je te le promets." Ignorant les autres pilotes il fit son chemin lentement, avec précaution, hors du Gundam. Il fit son chemin jusqu'à la maison et avec répugnance posa son fardeau sur le lit. Heero gémit de protestation, le corps tendu par la douleur.

Duo broncha en sympathie et se releva .Heero était en pagaille. Une complète et sanglante pagaille.Il devait le nettoyer et lui retirer ses vêtements ensanglantés pour voir exactement l'étendu des dommages.En prenant une paire de ciseau sur le bureau, il coupa ce qui restait des vêtements en lambeaux d'Heero, en étant aussi doux qu'il pouvait pendant tout ce temps.

Il retira le kit de premiers secours du dessous du lit et l'ouvrit.Il décida qu'il ne pouvait rien faire sans d'avoir retirer le sang de son corps , mais il ne voulait pas quitter Heero pour le court moment que ce qui lui prendrait de remplir une bassine d'eau chaude dans la salle de bain.Un coup à la porte le fit se retourner pour faire face à Quatre qui se tenait à l'entrée, avec dans les mains ce dont Duo avait juste besoin.

"_Merci_, Quatre."

Duo prit la bassine et retourna vers Heero. Plaçant la bassine sur la table de nuit il commença à nettoyer Heero en douceur.

"Tu as besoin d'aide?"

"Non. Je peux le faire ."

"Tu es sûr?"

"Quatre, merci mais s'il te plait, vas t'en."

Quatre cilla de surprise." Uhm...okay.Si tu as besoin de quelque chose, appelles moi simplement. Trowa et Wufei sont en train de bouger Wing pour qu'il ne donne pas notre position . Mais il était tellement endommagé qu'ils n'arrivent à comprendre comment Heero l'a ammené aussi loin."

Duo l'ignora , se concentrant à la place de doucement nettoyer le visage trop pâle. Alors qu'il travaillait sur les pires blessures, Heero gémissait, son corps inconscient essayant de se soustraire de Duo. Même s'il savait que ce n'était pas à cause de lui, mais à cause de la douleur, chaque fois qu'Heero se dérobait sous son toucher cela lui faisait mal.

"Heero, Heero. Je suis désolé. Heero, relaxe toi . J'ai presque fini.Shh, shh, doucement maintenant, doucement. Heero, mon amour, s'il te plait."

"D-Duo?"

"Heero! Oui, c'est moi.Shh, maintenant. Relaxe toi juste. Laisse moi te nettoyer.Shh."

A la fin Heero sembla se relaxer légèrement, il se contractait encore occasionnellement alors que Duo travaillait mais il n'essayait plus de se soustraire.

Duo noua le dernier bandage et se rassit regardant Heero avec horreur. Il n'y avait pas un centimètre de sa peau qui ne soit pas recouvert de bandage ou de blessures.Heero était un mélange de blanc et de noir, même son visage portait des ombres sombres. Les pires de ses blessures était ce qu'il avait noté plus tôt : l'entaille sur le front et le bras cassé. Remettre en place ce dernier avait renvoyé Heero dans l'inconscience.

"Oh, Heero."

Il prit l'eau rougie et le posa hors de la porte, sachant qu'un des autres le verrait et en prendrait soin . Il posa la couverture pale sur Heero et puis, avec presque de l'hésitation, il grimpa près de lui. /Attention, attention/ se commenda t'il alors qu'il s'installait lentement. A côté de lui Heero trésaillait occasionnellement, les dents serrés alors qu'il bougeait dans son sommeil, essayant inconsciemment de trouver une position qui ne fasse pas mal. Duo sentit des larmes glisser le long de son visage mais il les ignora , tout comme il avait ignoré les premières qui étaient apparu plus tôt pendant les cris d'Heero.

Lentement , avec hésitation et prudence, il glissa son corps sous les couvertures et plus près d'Heero. Conscient de tout les bandages et des blessures, il se glissa lentement sous son côté droit, ammenant le dos d'Heero à se nicher à moitié contre sa poitrine avec sa tête blottit contre l'épaule de Duo. Heero gémit d'être déplacé ainsi, mais alors que Duo prenait sa position finale, le corps d'Heero sembla se fondre contre le sien, se relaxant lentement dans son étreinte. Duo soupira de soulagement, prenant plus de poids d'Heero sur lui.

Incapble de s'en empêcher, mais conscient de la méchante entaille, Duo plaça un doux baiser sur les cheveux d'Heero. Heero fit un léger bruit avant de se relaxer complètement contre lui, la douleur s'évanouissant un peu de son visage.

Les jours suivants Duo ne quitta jamais ses côtés. Si une mission vint pour lui, il n'en fut jamais conscient. Tout ce qu'il savait c'était Heero. Tout ce qu'il faisait était de s'asseoir à côté d'Heero, en tenant doucement sa main et en souhaitant qu'il soit okay. Il avait arrêté de parler parce quelque soit la manière dont ça commençait , ça se finissait toujours par une répétition désespérée de " je suis désolé, je suis désolé."

Heero gémissait souvent, ou bougeait agité dans son sommeil, mais aussitôt que Duo se glissait dans le lit avec lui, lui caressant doucement les cheveux et lui murmurant ça , " shh, tu es en sécurité. Je te tiens. Shh, Heero, mon amour, shh. Je suis là.", il se relaxait.

Les autres venaient périodiquement voir comment il allait mais Duo les ignorait, ayant d' yeux seulement pour Heero. Ils partaient alors haussant des épaules quand ils ne réussissaient pas à avoir de réponses à leurs questions, et laissaient derrière eux de la nourriture ou des médicaments, ou prenaient avec eux les plats d'un repas à peine touché.

* * *

Un faible grognement de douleur le réveilla .

"Heero ?" demanda t-il endormi. " Heero, tu es en sécurité. Shh, ne bouge pas. Relaxe toi."

"Duo?" Un autre grognement de douleur alors qu'Heero tournait la tête assez loin pour voir qui le tenait. Duo grimaça. Même si les yeux bleus profonds étaient encore embrumés par la douleur, ils étaient capable de se fixer sur lui et l'intelligence mordante qui lui avait tant manqué était éveillée et consciente dans leurs profondeurs.

"Heero! Tu es réveillé !"

"Comment ? "

"Comment tu es arrivé jusqu'ici ? Je n'en ai pas la moindre idée, pas plus que Wufei ou Trowa. Apparemment tu as dû lancé un de tes fameux regards à Wing pour lui ordonner de t'ammener jusqu'ici parce quoiqu'ils fassent Wing ne répondait pas . Il était complètement mort. Wufei a finalement pris Nakatu pour le porter à sa cachette."

Heero secoua la tête devant le flot de paroles de Duo et grogna à nouveau à son propre mouvement. Duo ressera ses bras d'une façon protective. Mauvais mouvement. Le corps, qui était tellement chaud et relaxé dans son étreinte, se tendit soudainement.

"Duo.Lâche moi.Maintenant."

"Heero, je suis désolé. Est-ce que je t'ai fait mal? " Duo déserra immédiatement sa prise. Les dent serrés, Heero se libéra de son étreinte, forçant son corps affaiblit à se mettre en position assise.

"Heero? Qu'est ce qui ne va pas ? As-tu mal ? Est ce que je t'ai fait mal ? Ne bouge pas autant. Arrêta ça, tu te fais du mal !"

Heero l'ignora , se débarassant des mains que Duo posait sur lui pour l'aider. Son corps luisait sous la sueur alors qu'il arrivait à s'éloigner. Il se mit en position assise, son dos contre le bord du lit , légèrement essouflé , le visage rougi par l'effort.

"Heero ?"

Heero lui jeta un regard furieux , le corps tendu , alors qu'il essayait de le toucher. Blessé, Duo laissa tomber sa main sur le lit.

"J-je suis désol"

Heero l'ignora, se concentrant à la place à sortir son souffle à travers ses côtes toujours endolories.

"Heero?" Silence fâché." Tu es okay? Je peux t'apporter quelque chose ? Tu veux de l'eau ?"

Heero regardait furieusement la couverture le recouvrant, finalement il hôcha avec répugnance la tête.

"Je reviens tout de suite."

Duo courut hors de la chambre vers la cuisine. Wufei, Trowa et Quatre, qui étaient dans le living romm, le regardèrent avec une peur dans leur yeux alors qu'il entrait abruptement. Il grimaça, sachant ce qu'ils étaient en train de penser.

"Les gars, non. Il va bien. Il est réveillé! " Quatre devint mou soudain, retombant contre Trowa avec un soupir de soulagement. Trowa l'attrapa et sourit doucement de plaisir. Wufei aussi semblait bien comme si on venait de lui retirer un grand poids du corps.

"Maxwell, c'est une bonne nouvelle."

"Comment est-il ? demanda Quatre, ne se souciant pas de s'asseoir. (le petit profiteur ..lol)

"Il a soif, et il a déjà commencé à lancer ces fameux regards" Duo fit sa plus large grimace et courut jusqu'à la cuisine avant qu'ils ne puissent dire quoique ce soit. Il remplit rapidement un verre d'eau et traça jusqu'à leur chambre.

Heero leva les yeux à son entrée.Il était apparemment en train d'inspecter le plateau recouvert sur la table de nuit.

"C'est de ce matin, je pense, alors tout ce qu'il y a dessus doit être encore bon si tu en veux."

Heero retira le couvercle et fronça des sourcils. Sur le plateau il y avait deux bols de porridge , quelques toast et deux verres de jus de pomme, aucun d'entre eux ne semblait avoir été touché. Il fronça des sourcils , et sans lever les yeux demanda ,

"Quelle heure est-il ?"

"Ahh...presque deux heures je crois.Pourquoi?"

"Pourquoi deux assiettes?"

"Une pour toi et une pour moi"

"Ca n'a pas été touché "

"Bien, uhm, si .Regarde,un peu de porridge et de jus ne sont plus l"Duo utilisa son menton pour pointer l'assiette dont peut être un tiers de porridge manquait.

Heero fixa furieusement l'assiette."Qui?"

"Qui l'a mangé ?Toi.Je t'ai nourri."

"Toi?"

Duo hôcha de la tête.

Heero se reposa contre le lit et regarda autour de lui.La chambre était propre, pas de vêtements éparpillés sur le sol, ou suspendus aux meubles comme Duo avait l'habitude de le faire. Plusieurs rouleaux de bandage et des bouteilles de médicaments étaient alignés nettement près de son laptop.Le seul signe que Duo partageait encore cette chambre était sa vieille radio posée au dessus de l'armoir où il se souvenait l'avoir vu la dernière fois, avec une pile de mangas et de CD. Le tout, malgré tout, était couverts d'une fine couche de poussière , comme si aucun d'entre eux n'avaient été touché depuis un moment.Heero se retourna pour regarder Duo.

La natte d'habitude immaculée de Duo semblait ne pas avoir été lavée depuis des semaines, quelques mèches s'échappaient pour former des boucles huileuses autour de son visage. Les vêtements qu'il portait ne semblaient pas mieux, et il y avait des cercles sombres sous ses yeux, les rendant amoché ,plus petits, presque creux.Sa peau couleur crème était d'une couleur pale , comme si le soleil n'avait pas une chance de le toucher depuis un moment et il semblait avoir perdu un poids qu'il ne pouvait s'offrir de perdre sans tomber malade. La seule chose qui semblait propre en lui était les mains qui portaient le verre d'eau, elles semblaient trembler légèrement.

Heero fixa ces mains pales pendant un long moment. Duo commença à se tortiller sous ces yeux sombres et perçants.

"Pourquoi l'autre assiette n'a pas été touchée ?"

"Oh, je...uhm, je n'avais pas faim."

"Depuis combien de temps ?"

"Neuf jours" Il y avait un faiblement tremblement dans sa voix alors qu'il répondait cette fois et le tremblement de ses mains se fit encore plus prononcé. Heero le regarda, un soucril haussé . Duo se ressaisait rapidement et présenta le verre comme distraction. Heero l'accepta, sa main frôlant accidentellement celle de Duo, faisant remonter son coeur dans sa gorge. Duo le regarda prendre une lente gorgée avec précaution. Il voulait sauter de joie. Voir Heero éveillé et conscient, bougeant( c'est sûr encore doucement, mais bougeant quand même) après avoir n'été rien d'autre d'une pale poupée qui ne répondait à rien pendant si longtemps lui donnait envie de lui sauter dessus et de l'embrasser jusqu'à ce qu'il en perde le souffle à nouveau. Et il se rappella alors de quelque chose.

"Pourquoi as-tu fait ça ? Cette fois sa voix était faible, la douleur et de la culpabilité la rendant grave. Heero souleva son visage, ses yeux bleus posant une question. " La mission. Elle était pour moi."

Heero détourna son regard. "Je ne sais pas de quoi-"

"J'ai trouvé le fichier effacé. Sur _mon _laptop. La mission était pour moi."

Silence.Puis, avec des grognements , une réponse." Tu étais blessé."

"Ce n'était pas grave.Je pouvais toujours voler. Un Gundam n'est pas une voiture où tu as besoin de presser les gazs pour la faire marcher. Deathscythe était mieux équipé pour faire face à cette mission. La mission m'a été envoyé. ¨Pourquoi.L'as.Tu.Prise ?"

"Pourquoi à ton avis ?" , Heero, surpris, cerné, les mains se serrant, broya inconsciemment le verre fragile, envoyant l'eau et les échardes de verres volés partout. Duo suffoqua et rapidement se mit à genoux , prenant la main blessé dans la sienne. Il fit tomber le verres sur le sol à côté de lui et puis commença doucement à retirer les bout de verre enfoncés dans la main d'Heero.

Doucement, avec précaution, il retira jusqu'à la dernière écharde. Il retira rapidement quelques bandage et de l'anesthésique du bureau et banda la main blessée. Quand il eut fini il tint la main et sans y penser il la porta à ses lèvres pour poser un léger baiser sur la paume bandagée.

Heero retira brusquement sa main et Duo trembla et baissa la tête, de longues mèches décoiffées cachant ses yeux. Il commença à ramasser les bouts de verre du lit et sur le sol et à les jeter dans la poubelle le tout en silence.Il pouvait sentir Heero le regarder.Finalement il ne put plus le supporter.

"Heero-"

"Duo", le coupa Heero." Dis moi juste une chose. Pourquoi ?"

Duo se glaça, le verre brisé retenu par des mains soudain tremblantes. Il n'avait pas besoin de demander de quoi Heero parlait.Il savait.

"Je..ce...c'était un jeu.Je voulais juste-"

"Un jeu" Il y avait un ton dangereux dans sa voix qui fit trembler Duo.

"Je...tu..tu me voulais. Je..voulais voir à quel point....je pouvais te pousser....avant que tu .... n'abandonnes."

"Un jeu.Je vois."

"Mais Heero-" Heero le coupa d'un geste, le visage rougi par la colère. Duo serra ses mains, les bouts de verres perçants sa chair sans qu'il ne le note.

"Tu cours, tu te caches, mais tu ne mens jamais. Je suppose que je devrais être reconnaissant. Je suppose que, d'une certaine manière, je le suis."

Les mots, dits dans inflexion ou même émotion, mais de ce ton monocorde de " Perfect Soldier" fit trembler Duo alors comme s'il devait d'être écrasé, ses mains se ressèrent encore plus sur le verre cassé, un calme cri de douleur lui échappa.

"Heero, non. Ecoute. Je ne voulais pas... je n'avais pas espéré.... c'était seulement au début-"

"Ne fais pas ça"

"Heero"

"Ne fais pas ça. Duo, juste... ne fais pas ça ".

"Laisse moi t'expliquer. S'il te plait. Juste...écoute moi . Pour une fois écoute moi ! "

Heero le fixa d'un regard furieux et Duo voulait juste s'effrondrer et demander pardon ou s'enfuir et se cacher jusqu'à ce que tout aille mieux. Mais il ne pouvait pas. Cette fois...il ne pouvait pas courrir. Cette fois il avait encore une chance, peut être, de tout réparer. De, peut être, faire que tout aille bien à nouveau.

"Ecoute.J'avais tort avant. Quand tu as dit...ça m'a fait peur. Je n'avais jamais espéré...Je ne voulais pas... je ne l'avais même jamais considéré ! Heero! Comment aurais je pu ? " Sa voix commença à monter d'agitation. " Tu es....qui tu es et je suis qui je suis. Je m'ennuyais ! C'était un challenge. Je n'ai jamais pensé plus loin que ça . Je n'avais considéré.Je ne voulais pas."

Duo secoua la tête, le verre le mordant plus profondément alors qu'il se forçait à continuer.

"Mais d'une manière ou d'une autre je pense ... que je l'ai voulu. Je ne m'étais jamais senti comme ça avant. Ca me faisait peur. Quand tu as dit...j'ai voulu sauter sur Deathscythe et m'envoler si loin et si vite que peut être...je ...il." Duo secoua la tête à nouveau, les larmes menaçant de tomber alors qu'il levait le visage pour regarder Heero. "Mais quand tu n'es pas rentré ça m'a effrayé encore plus. Quand je ne t'ai trouvé nulle part, qu'il n'y avait aucun signe, j'ai senti qu'on arrachait mon âme. Comme si des griffes sombres et coupantes se glissaient dans mon corps et me déchiraient lentement en morceaux, emportant au loin tout ce qui 'avait toujours compté pour moi. Ca faisait si _mal_, ça faisait _tellement_ mal.

Duo secoua la tête, ses mains se resserrant sur le verre. " Mais après, quand tu es revenu, si gravement blessé, ne te réveillant pas, ne répondant à peine à ce que je disais ou que je faisais, alors....alors j'ai voulu que cette douleur revienne parce que ce n'était rien comparé à ce que le fait de te voir couché ici si pale et silencieux était en train de me faire.

"J'ai réalisé que peut être je n'entendrais plus jamais ta voix. Je ne te trouverais plus en train de me regarder. Ne plus sentir ta peau sous mes mains, ne plus entendre ton souffle calme alors que je dormais drappé contre ta poitrine. Je ne sentirais plus tes si belles mains rugueuses caresser mes cheveux ou ton corps bougeant à l'intérieur du mien. Je ne gouterais plus tes lèvres, ta peau, ta chaleur..."

Duo commença à pleurer alors, les larmes qu'il avait retenu sous contrôle depuis qu'Heero avait disparu forçaient finalement leur chemin.

"J'ai réalisé que je ne t'aurais plus _toi_ et je...je ne pouvais pas. Mince" Il commença à se mettre en colère maintenant. " Maudis sois-tu.Je ne voulais pas. Je n'avais même jamais pensé à ça mais d'une façon ou d'une autre, quelque part, ça a cessé d'être juste un jeu. Ca a cessé d'être juste moi t'allumant...c'est devenu plus et ça m'a fait peur. Personne ne m'avait jamais fait sentir comme ça . Personne ne m'avais jamais touché de la manière dont tu le faisais et je n'ai jamais, jamais répondu à quiconque de la manière quand je le faisais avec toi. Tu m'as cassé et fait renaitre à nouveau . Tu as fait de moi quelqu'un qui désire pas seulement ton toucher, ou ta chaleur ou ton souffle, pas même juste ton corps en moi ou autour de moi , non , je désire le moment après aussi : quand nous avons fini et que je suis si fatigué que je ne peux plus bouger et que tu me prends et drapes mon corps presque comateux contre le tien comme une couverture, je désire ce dernier toucher dans mon dos et le doux baiser que tu places sur mes cheveux en sueur avant que je ne tombe finalement de sommeil. Je...je ne peux plus dormir. Pas sans ça.Je ne peux pas ."

"J'ai besoin de toi. J'ai besoin de ton feu, de ta colère, de ton toucher....ton amour. Je ne voulais pas.... n'avais jamais même vraiment pensé à ça mais, apparemment, quelque part le long du chemin je...suis tombé amoureux. De toi. Je n'ai jamais voulu te blesser, mais je l'ai fait. Je n'ai jamais voulu avoir besoin de toi, mais j'ai besoin de toi. Plus que de la vie elle même. Moi, Duo Maxwell, suis amoureux de toi, Heero Yui."

Heero était assis assomé, les yeux vides de choc et la bouche ouverte. Duo était toujours à genoux près du lit, les larmes coulant de son visage et le sang s'égouttant de ses mains.

"Duo. Ne-ne fais pas ça-"

"Heero.Matte.Onegai.Honto...ai shiteru...honto.Je t'aime."

"D-Duo, je-"

"Je t'aime ."

"Duo" Heero ferma les yeux et son corps commença à trembler. Duo se mordit les lèvres et ressera sa prise sur le verre. A la fin Heero rouvrit les yeux et parla à nouveau." Duo, je t'aime."

Duo eut un cri de joie. Laissant tomber le verrre il saisit le visage d'Heero. En tenant le visage pale entre ses mains en sang il se perdit dans l'océan bleu de ses yeux.Les yeux d'Heero avaient ce même regard qui lui avait fait si peur quand il l'avait vu ce matin là après leur premier corps à corps. Il réalisa pourquoi ce regard lui faisait si peur alors et pourquoi soudain il le désirait tant : son regard était rempli de l'amour d'Heero, les profonds yeux bleus s'éclairaient et s'adoucissaient de tendresse et d'affection, le masque du soldat était tombé. Se sentant perdu dans ce regard il se rapprocha pour effacer la distance entre eux et réclamer les lèvres d'Heero. Alors que ses lèvres touchaient celles d'Heero, que leur souffles ne faisaient plus qu'un et que leurs larmes se mélangeaient à son sang il se sentit finalement chez lui, à la maison , la dernière lueur de peur disparut quand Heero retourna le baisier tout aussi passionément.

/ Je ne voulais pas...mais maintenant je le veux./

FIN

* * *

Notes : Voilà la fin, j'espère qu'elle vous a plu et émue autant que moi. Cette histoire est une de mes fics préférées. Ca a été un plaisir de la traduire et puis de la faire découvrir à vous tous. Voilà la chanson qui a inspiré cette fic, je ne l'ai pas traduite, mais si certains le veulent je pourrais le faire à leur demande.

**Heart's "I Didn't Want To Need You"**

_Baby, I never gave my heart to anyone, oh no  
Used to think that love was a game  
I used to make it just for fun  
When we spent the night together  
Didn't mean it meant that much  
Now I just can't live without your touch_

_I didn't want to need you, no  
I didn't wanna want you like I do  
I didn't mean to fall  
Didn't wanna care at all  
I didn't wanna need you  
Like I need you now_

_I can't get no sleep  
'Coz I keep thinking of you all through the night, oh yeah  
My eyes can't wait to see you again  
My arms can't wait to hold you tight, oh yeah  
And when you're laying here beside me  
There is nothing else I need  
Never thought that this could ever be_

_I didn't want to need you, oh no  
I didn't wanna want you like I do  
I didn't mean to fall  
Didn't wanna care at all  
I didn't wanna need you  
Like I need you now_

_I've always been free  
To leave when I wanted to leave  
But it's not up to me anymore  
I didn't want to need you..._

_I didn't want to need you, no  
I didn't wanna want you like I do  
I didn't mean to fall  
Didn't wanna care at all  
I didn't wanna need you  
Like I need you now_


End file.
